Love It Hurts
by Bailey Jae
Summary: The Golden Trio and friends are heading back to Hogwarts after the war. They're all expecting a relaxing year before graduating, but can they really stay away from trouble for a whole year?
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER UNIVERSE. THIS IS ALL INSPIRED BY J. K. ROWLINGS WONDERFUL MASTERPIECE

Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as the sun kissed her skin and the wind sent whispers through her hair. She sat against a tree in the backyard of the Weasleys' trying to sort through her thoughts. The war had ended, Voldemort defeated. Her parents gone, they died during the war. However she was grateful they died quickly in a muggle related vehicle accident and not by dark magic and torture. The good thoughts and the bad battled in her soul until a completely different thought pushed its way to her. Ronald. Their ever expected relationship began during the final battle and ran strong for the first few weeks. Lately though, it had felt forced and strained. At least to her it did. Something just felt different between them. Hermione closed her eyes and forced all of the thoughts out of her mind. There was only one thing she wanted to think about. Hogwarts, her home. All of the students from her year were returning to finish up their education. Obviously the war had gotten in the way of them graduating, and everyone wanted a proper final year and graduation. She couldn't wait to get back to the familiar halls and classrooms, and especially the library, that she missed so much.

"HERMIONE! LET'S GO! WE'RE HEADING OFF TO GET OUR BOOKS!" Yelled Ginny Weasley from the house.

Hermione jumped up to join the redhead and couldn't help but think about the year ahead. She couldn't make herself believe it would be quiet and calm like everyone else expected. She knew her friends all to well to believe that they could go an entire year without trouble.

Molly Weasley was ushering everyone to the fireplace, shouting orders and making sure everyone was there. It was quite a lot easier for her this year because it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny that needed school supplies. She had quite a bit more money to work with as well, being that the new Minister had given everyone in the Order a large amount of money for their contributions to the war and their losses. One by one she sent the kids to Diagon Alley to meet Arthur.

"I don't get why we have to go back to school, mate." Ron whispered to Harry. "We were both offered places in the auror training program. There's no reason to go back ."

Harry chuckled at his oldest friend. "There could be some very important and useful spells or potions that we learn this year that will help us in training, Ron."

"More helpful than fighting in a bloody war against the most powerful wizard of all time?"

"Oh cmon now Ron. You were fighting with me, not against me."

It was Ron's turn to chuckle. "Oiy that ego of yours needs to be deflated."

Behind the two boys, Hermione and Ginny walked along talking about the new school year and how different Hogwarts would be. Rumors were swirling that 7Th and 8th years had private dorms and common rooms, much like the head students, instead of the normal bunks. However Hermione wasn't too interested because she was sure that she made Head Girl and would have a private dorm anyway . She worked too hard over the last few years to be robbed of the title.

"Hermione, come up here and walk with your brilliant boyfriend. Don't you wanna be seen on the arm of a war hero?" Ron shouted back to her.

Hermione glared at him. "On the arm of a war hero? Seriously Ronald, I am a war hero I don't need to hang all over you for recognition."

He looked slightly annoyed but she ignored it and made her way to Florish Blotts. She stomped around getting her school books, and browsing for some others to read on the side. She was fuming at his attitude lately. All he wanted was to be in the spotlight and the only time he ever gave her his undivided attention was when they were in public for the papers and reporters to see.

"Excuse me, please." A silky voice said from behind her.

She jumped back to reality to see where the voice came from. Soft gold eyes met sharp silver ones.

"Oh Hermione I didn't realize that was you." Said Draco Malfoy. "I just need to grab that book in front of you. It's by my favorite author and I've been waiting for it to finally be published all summer."

Hermione stared, mouth open at the man in front of her. Not because of how polite he had been. During the final battle, Draco had saved her life a number of times and helped Harry destroy the remaining horcruxs. She wasn't surprised at all by the goodness radiating from him. It was how good looking he was that stopped her in her tracks. How had she never noticed before...

"Uhh, Granger can I have the book please?"

She stepped aside and smiled apologetically.

"Thanks. You should pick it up too. It's gotten amazing reviews in the Prophet. Anyways. I uhh better go. Nice seeing you."

"Get away from her Malfoy! She doesn't need scum like you bothering her." Ron yelled as he walked in.

"Honestly Ron, don't be such a git." She snapped.

"No girlfriend of mine is going to be around the likes of a Malfoy." Ron retorted angrily.

Draco awkwardly stepped away. "Its fine Hermione. I deserve it."

Harry looked at Hermione with sympathy. He understood the war changed people but Ron was stuck with his old prejudices.

"Whatever, Ron." She sighed and picked up the book that Malfoy recommended. She tucked it in her bag after paying and followed the rest of her group to get lunch.

Before they all knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express. Hermione was waiting patiently by the door while Molly rounded up Ginny, Harry, and Ron. She triple checked to make sure everyone had their books and they were off.

"I cannot believe were getting on the train for the last time." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione and Harry nodded, Ron smiled. They made their way back to the usual empty compartment and settled in for the long ride. Ron slung his arm around Hermione and chatted with Harry about quidditch while Ginny talked animatedly about all the balls that were rumored to be scheduled for the higher students. They were all interrupted by a knock on the door. Harry slid the door open to see Draco Malfoy standing outside.

"What do you want, Malfoy." Ron sneered.

Draco glared back at him. "I'd like to talk to Potter.. Uhm.. Harry…if he doesn't mind."

"HARRYYYY!" Luna Lovegood yelled as she pushed past Draco and into Harry's arms. "I missed you."

Luna and Harry had realized their love for each other in the final battle and professed their feelings before Harry went off to the woods to meet Voldemort. Ever since, they've been pretty much inseparable.

"Oh I missed you too, Beautiful. But I have to talk to Mal… uhm.. Drac… uhg. I just have to go. I'll be right back." Harry said, giving her a kiss.

The two former enemies made their way to the back of the train.

"So. What's up?" Harry asked the other boy awkwardly.

Draco fidgeted with a string on his jumper. "Look this isn't an easy thing for me to do. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoys don't apologize. But. I've learned a lot during and since the war. And I uh just wanted to say that uhm I'm sorry. If I could take back all the years of tormenting everyone I would. I mean I'm not saying we have to be best friends, but maybe we don't have to be enemies."

Harry stared out the back window for awhile before speaking. "Not only did you help me destroy the horcruxs, therefore helping me defeat Ole Voldy, but I saw you save Hermione's life. Several different times. You haven't been my enemy in a while."

The two looked awkwardly at each other.

"I appreciate that. After my father was killed, I no longer had to fear him. I no longer had to fear being myself. And the real me doesn't care about blood status or power." Draco mumbled.

"Listen, you've got a friend in me. And with your new found freedom to be yourself and to have feelings and love, I'm sure you'll have plenty of other people by your side."

Draco nodded and cleared his throat. "Yeah yeah, don't get too soft on me, Potter."

"Haha, sorry mate." Harry laughed. "You got soft on me first."

"Oh, sod off."

"There! That's the Malfoy we all know!"

The two laughed. Draco reached out his hand and Harry shook it. A new understanding between them.

Back in the compartment, Ginny and Luna had left and Ron was getting more and more angry at Harry's absence with Malfoy. "I don't even know why Harry would give him the time of day. He's a bloody git"

"Ron, do you know he saved my life? More than once actually." Hermione stated. "People do crazy things out of fear, and he grew up living in fear of his father. Once Lupin killed Lucious, Draco had no reason to fear anymore and he came to our side to fight. Get over your old grudges and move on. We're all starting over."

Ron was fuming. "I don't know why you're so quick to defend him. He saved your bloody life? Yeah so did I."

He grabbed her wrists and held her close to him. "And what's with calling him Draco now, huh? You're not to go anywhere near him. Do you understand me, Hermione?"

"Oww, Ron you're hurting me! Let go." She gasped, completely shocked by his sudden aggressive behavior.

Just then, the door slid open and Harry walked in. He turned and said bye to Malfoy and saw that Malfoys eyes were angry and glued to something behind him. He turned and saw Hermione struggling against Rons grasp.

"What the fuck? Ron, what are you doing?" Harry yelled and reached out to Hermione.

Ron realized he had an audience and let go of his girlfriend. "Oh hey Harry! Were just messing around mate, don't get your knickers in a twist."

Harry eyed him suspiciously as he sat down. As oblivious as Harry was, even he noticed how different Ron had been since the war. Becoming a war hero had made him think he should get whatever he wanted and people should do whatever he said. And Gods help us if his wishes weren't followed. To be quite blunt, he'd turned into a rightful prat.

Across the compartment Hermione rubbed her wrists and avoided the two boys. As she looked away, her eyes we're met by the same silvery eyes from the bookstore.


	2. Chapter 2

The train finally arrived at Hogwarts and the students anxiously shuffled off. There were gasps and confusion as most students saw the thestrals pulling the carriages for the first time and the mood became somber as they rolled towards a new school year.

"They're quite beautiful creatures, aren't they?." Luna said wistfully

Hermione gave her a small smile. She found it hard to appreciate the sight of these creatures. The only reason they could be seen now was because of the horrors the students faced the previous year. Harry squeezed her hand and they continued on their way to the Great Hall.

"Blimey, I missed this food." Ron mumbled through a full mouth.

Hermione grimaced at him and turned her attention towards Headmistress McGonagall, who was getting everyone's attention for the announcement of Head Boy and Girl. She was so anxious to see if she was chosen she couldn't stand to wait a minute longer.

"Ladies and gentleman, your attention please." The older woman waited as the excited students quieted. "It is time to announce this years Head Boy and Head Girl. Now being we have the unusual circumstances of 7Th and 8Th years, we will have two Head Boys and two Head girls. The Heads from our 8Th year will be responsible for 4Th through 7Th years. Our Heads from 7Th year will be responsible for 1st through 3rd years. And they will collaborate on any school activities. Now, to announce our Head Girls. Our 7Th year Head girl is… Ms. Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw!"

Everyone clapped and there were cheers from the Ravenclaw table. Hermione was happy Luna was chosen. She took a little to get used to but she was brilliant, and more importantly, the kindest person at Hogwarts.

"And now, our 8Th year Head Girl…no surprise here, Hermione Granger of Gryffindor!"

More cheers and applause followed. Hermione couldn't contain her happiness! Her hard work and studying paid off.

"Bloody hell mate! I'm a war hero and my girlfriend is Head girl! Can you imagine what the papers will say about it? I'll be the talk of the school." Ron hollered, grinning.

Hermione rolled her eyes, once again disgusted by Ron and his thirst for glory and recognition.

McGonagall spoke again. "Congratulations to our two Head Girls, you both deserve it. And we all expect great things out of you. Now onto our Head Boys. For our 7Th year Head Boy. Blaise Zambini of Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table erupted with cheers. Blaise was the first Slytherin Head Hogwarts had seen in years. Hermione glanced at Blaise. He seemed awfully surprised, but was smiling happily. He was even blushing a little bit.

"Okay, okay quiet now!" The Headmistress said sternly. "If you're excited about that, let's give you the name of our 8Th year Head boy. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin!"

The cheers from Slytherin were louder and even more excited. Hermione wasn't sure of what to think of Draco being Head Boy, but when she looked over to find him she again found her gazed locked with his. He looked excited and very pleased with himself. She felt her stomach flip, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Congratulations to our Heads! You will be the role models for the school and we expect nothing but the best from you. Now, after the feast is finished, please all Heads follow me and I will escort you to your rooms."

"Hermione, Heads are allowed to sleep in their Houses rooms, so you can bunk with me so you don't have to be around him." Ron said

"Ronald I'm staying in the Head room. I've worked too hard and too long to give up the full experience of being Head Girl."

Ron sneered. "Why are you so adamant about being around him? He was a death eater and bloody, foul, git."

"I'm done having this conversation, Ronald. I told you before, everyone is starting over after the war and I will not keep the same grudges as your thick headed self." Hermione snapped. "And even if he was a bloody death eater, which he never was, I can take care of myself thank you. If it wasn't for me, you and Harry would have died before you sprouted any hair on your chest!"

She could see the anger and humiliation in his face but she couldn't deal with him right now. She walked up front to McGonagall and waited for the other Heads.

The four students followed their new headmistress to their rooms. When they came to an empty hallway, they looked at each other, a little confused and a little curious.

"Headmistress isn't this where the Room of Requirement is?" Blaise wondered.

"You are quite right, Mr. Zambini. Your rooms are also located here." She answered. Then with a small smile she flicked her wand and whispered "Revelio."

Two portraits appeared on opposite end of the long hallway.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, your room is at the far end of the corridor. Ms. Lovegood and Mr. Zambini, your room is at this end. I hope you settle in nicely. In the morning we will meet during your free period and discuss your duties and what exactly is expected."

With that, she was gone and the students shuffled to their rooms.

"So what do you think our password should be?" Hermione asked Draco.

He looked thoughtful as they walked to their portrait. It was Severus Snape who graced the picture. He looked down upon them and smiled, well as close to a smile as Snape could get. "What a surprise the two know it all's are Heads together. Now. What's your password? I'd like to go and wander if you don't mind. It's dreadful in this side of the Castle."

Draco looked as surprised at Hermione, but he obliged Snape. He looked at Hermione and said. "Initium Novum."

"How appropriate." Severus smirked.

The portrait door swung open and the two students walked in to the room and took in their surroundings. The common room was huge! The kitchen had a freshly stocked fridge and snacks in the cupboards, along with a small dining table. The living room was large, yet cozy. Two desks faced one wall, there were two couches around the fireplace, and the opposite wall was covered with ceiling to floor bookshelves. It was brilliant, even the walls were brilliant. They stayed neutral with streaks of gold and silver.

Hermione walked to her room and was shocked once again at the pure magic of it all. Deep red and gold covered everything. She had a king sized canopy bed and her own personal library against the wall. She took it all in, wanting to remember this feeling forever.

"So Granger, looks like were sharing a bathroom." Draco said as he opened a door on the other side of her room.

She blushed as the thought. "Oh that's fine. I'm sure well get used to each other's morning schedules."

"Or we could just shower together and save water." He said, wagging his eyebrows.

Hermione felt her face heat up. "Your absurd, Malfoy."

She pushed past him to check out the bathroom. Unsurprisingly, it was enormous. It had a shower, a huge tub, and large mirrored walls.

"Listen, all jokes aside, I really was hoping to talk to you. Without Weasel around." He said softly.

She shot him a look. "Don't call Ron that. But fine, I guess we can talk."

He walked down the spiral stairs and sat in front of the fireplace. His elbows on his knees and his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "This is extremely hard for me. But I'm determine to be a better man than my father ever was."

Hermione sat down across from him and pulled his chin up to meet his eyes. "You're already a good man Draco. I wouldn't be alive if it wasn't for you. You saved me, Mudblood Granger, multiple times."

"Don't. Don't ever call yourself that." He spit out. "Look I just want to apologize for that. For calling you that everyday. For tormenting and hurting you. I wish I could take it back, I told Potter the same thing. I'm finally free to live for me. And I don't see things the way Lucious did. He was a vile man. I will not be the same. So…I guess what I'm asking, can we start over?"

She smiled and held out her hands. "Initium novum."

He took her hands and let a out a sigh of relief. "New beginning."

"Hold on I'm bloody coming!" Hermione yelled as someone pounded on the door.

Draco had gone to hang out with Blaise and that Hermione to unpack and do some slight redecorating.

"Hey 'Mione. I wanted to make sure you got all settled in nicely. You'll have to give me your password so I can just come in next time." Ron said, more like an order and not a request.

"I'm settling in just fine." She said coldly.

He glared at her. "You're not still mad are ya? Cmon I don't know why your so sensitive lately. Is it red moon week?"

"Red moon week? Honestly Ronald you can be so dense! Maybe if you would be a little kinder, less demanding, I might be a little warmer towards you. All you care about is the Prophet and if they're going to do another story about us! That's not what I want. I don't want to be the girlfriend of a spoiled, spotlight junkie who only cares about himself and what he thinks he deserves."

She saw the anger in his face and felt a little uneasy. "You will not talk to me like that! I'm a pureblood, a war hero, I have more money than almost everyone in this school!"

"That's what this is about? You have money now and that's what matters? And since when did you care about being a pureblood?"

He shook his head. "I don't care about blood status or I wouldn't be with you. But being that the Weasley family is finally a rich pureblood family, there's nothing to hold me back from living the life I want and be treated like I deserve. And I don't deserve some bleeding heart witch disrespecting me like that."

"Bleeding heart witch? I'm your girlfriend! And I won't give in to your every wish and command like a puppy. If you don't want to be disrespected than start acting like a man that people want to respect, because lately you've been nothing but a loathesome git!"

 _Crack._ She immediately felt tears spring to her eyes. He hit her. He really just hit her.

He grabbed her hair, seething. "Hermione Granger, you'll learn not to talk to me like that."

He pulled her hair until she fell to her knees in front of him, struggling against his strength. His trousers fell to the floor and she realized what was happening, but the more she struggled, the stronger his grip became.

"Go ahead Lovely, give it a taste." He whispered.

She refused, turning her head away. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she cursed herself for leaving her wand in her bedroom.

Rons growing impatience reached its limit. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her bedroom. She kicked and screamed, praying Draco would be back soon. But it was to no avail. Ron locked her door and cast a silencing charm.

"You've been holding out on me too long. If you won't give yourself to me, I'll just take what I want."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wonder what's taking Ron and Hermione so long. Ron went to get her almost an hour ago." Luna wondered aloud.

A few people had gathered in her common room. Harry, Neville, Ginny, and Lavender were all crowded around the fireplace. Draco and Pansy were also there to hang out with Blaise.

"I'm sure they're just eating up some alone time. Who wouldn't wanna take advantage of these awesome Head dorms." Lavender replied with a wink.

Luna didn't seem convinced. She had seen Rons aura lately and honestly didn't trust the boy. "Well let's just move the party to Hermiones' common room. Besides she's been with Ron all summer, we miss her."

Draco, Blaise, and Pansy werre listening from the kitchen and Draco felt uneasy knowing Hermione and Ron were alone. He wasn't quite sure why. They were a couple, of course they spent time alone. Could it be jealousy? No, absolutely not. Malfoys do not get jealous. And besides, just because they decided to start over as friends doesn't mean he liked her….like that…

"Hey we can tag along too." The words were out of his mouth before he could process them.

Harry nodded. "Yeah okay. Let's go surprise them I guess."

"Oh please don't let us walk in on anything. I do not need that image in my head." Pansy shot.

The group walked down the hall to the other common room. Pansy and Blaise were unsure of these new friendships Draco made, but they were also trying to start over after the war so they went along with it. At Snape's portrait, Draco whispered the password and they all shuffled into a silent room.

"Are they even here?" Ginny huffed. "Gods, she's his girlfriend I get that. But Id like my best friend sometimes too!"

Luna grabbed Harry's arm. "Something's wrong Harry. Can't you guys feel it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Looney. They probably just went for a walk or something." Pansy snipped.

Harry didn't quite understand how Luna always sensed things, but he knew she was never wrong. He walked to Hermiones room and tried the door. Locked.

"You guys are being ridiculous. The wars over, you don't need to be so suspicious all the time. They probably just put a silencing charm so no one would hear them getting busy." Lavender said exasperated.

"This is Granger we're talking about." Blaise chuckled. "Does she actually get busy?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. It was great that the Slytherins were trying to start anew, but their snarky humor would take some getting used to.

"Alohamora." He cast the unlocking spell and looked around. "Luna I'm trusting that bloody instinct of yours, so if I walk into Ron and Hermione wrestling under the sheets I'm going to be…well I don't know…let's just see what's going on.

As soon as he turned the door knob, the silencing charm broke and they all heard the pleading sobs of Hermione. As the door opened, Ron looked back to see Harry and in the moment of distraction Hermione grabbed her wand and yelled the first curse that came to her mind.

"Sectumsempre!"

Ron flew across the room from the force of her magic and landed in agony, with blood pouring out of him.

"What the fuck is going on?" Harry yelled.

Looks of confusion from behind him matched his bewildered tone.

It was Pansy who pieced together what was happening and flew into action.

"Potter, Draco…Get the filth ball out of here. NOW! Heal him, don't heal him, I don't care but get him out! Ginny, Looney stay in here. Everyone else, go."

The two boys were getting Ron out and Draco was telling Harry the counter curse. But everyone else lingered. Hermione was huddled under the cover, makeup and tears staining her face.

"I'll bloody curse all of you. Out!" Pansy snapped.

She slammed the door in Blaise, Nevilles, and Lavenders face and locked the door.

"Look Granger," She started softly. "we may have been awful to each other. One particularly more than the other. But I'm a woman and I will not let another woman be violated and hurt. Now you can tell us what happened, or I can get Headmistress McGonagall and you can tell her. It's up to you"

She sat down on the bed in front of Hermione, who was being held and consoled by Ginny and Luna.

Hermione sat for a moment not knowing what to do. "I fought in a damn war. I saw people die. I saw people tortured. I was tortured. So tell me why I couldn't bloody defend myself against one pitiful excuse of man."

The girls sat in silence as Hermione slipped on some clothes and cleaned herself up. It was Luna who broke the quiet.

"It happened to me too. When I was being held in the Malfoys dungeon. I was the only female prisoner they were keeping and Lucious took full advantage of that." She whispered. "He always said it was the best he'd ever gotten."

Pansy felt a little uncomfortable, she hardly knew these girls and tormented them for years. Now two of them were bearing their wounds to her. She reminded herself again, she was a woman just as they were and she would not let any woman suffer like this.

"Voldemort was trying to recruit my parents. They wanted nothing to do with his cause. They wanted to stay neutral. So he sent some of his death eaters to try and convince him. They raped me in front of my parents for hours. I begged my parents not to give in. They almost did, but somehow my father was able to cast wandless magic. I think it was his anger and fear that fueled it. He blasted the house to pieces and apparated me and my mother to America. We hid out there for while."

Hermione reached out and held Pansys' hand. To have her and Luna open up so much was reassuring in an odd, heartbreaking way.

"I guess it's my turn." Said Ginny, tears forming in her eyes. "Do you remember my first year, when Tom Riddle used me to open the Chamber of Secrets?"

Hermione and Luna nodded solemnly, Pansy looked confused.

"I was completely under his control. I did whatever he wanted me too, in more ways than one."

All the girls were now crying, heartbroken over their own pain and the pain of their friends.

"The point is, you're not alone Hermione. You can hurt, you can cry. Hell, bloody scream if you have to. But don't let this eat you alive. You are Hermione Granger. The main reason Voldemort is dead, is because of you. I mean, do you honestly think Ron and Harry could have gotten the job done?" Pansy reasoned.

They all laughed at that. "I'm more hurt about the person Ron has turned into that what he actually did, if that makes sense. I don't know why he's changed so much."

Luna finally spoke again. "War changes people. And money. Money changes people too. Especially people like Ron who have longed for wealth for so long."

The conversation stopped there. The girls all huddled in bed together, mulling over their traumas and unknowingly, giving each other strength.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys and Lavender sat in the common room with Ron laying on the floor. Harry had performed the counter curse to Sectumsempre, but Ron was still unconcious. Lavender was sure that Ron was innocent, saying that he could never hurt a woman. Harry, Draco, Neville, and Blaise on the other hand were ready to fight first and ask questions later.

"Lavender, you have no idea what you're talking about. I know Ron, I know how strange he's been acting lately. I also know Hermione and I know she would never use such a dark curse unless she felt she had to." Harry snapped.

Draco was silently fuming. Of all the vile things to do, taking a woman against her will was at the top of the list. He had every intention of beating the Weasel to a pulp as soon as he woke up. And it looked like he wouldn't have to wait long. The redhead ws stirring on the floor, looking around to see where he was.

"Did you owl for the Headmistress yet?" He mumbled

Harry shook his head. "No, I haven't. I think it's up to Hermione to tell her or not."

Ron looked appalled. "Up to Hermione? The bloody witch used dark magic and almost killed me!"

Harry grabbed him by his robes, pulling him from the ground. "Don't play the victim you piece of filth. I know what I walked into and if you think for one bloody second I would ever take your side, well, you're poorly mistaken."

"Woah mate, calm down. We were just having fun! Ya know, role pay. We we're just getting greally into…"

Draco was seething. "Role play? You really expect us to believe that? We heard her screams. Those were real screams of terror. You're lucky you're even alive. If it were up to me, you'd be bleeding out right now."

"Is that a threat?" Ron pressed. "How surprising the death eater wants to kill me. And I thought death eaters were all about taking what they want?"

Before anyone could see what was happening, Draco was on top of Ron. He threw punch after punch until he couldn't feel his knuckles anymore. Finally Harry and Neville pulled him off of the bloodied and bruised Weasel.

"You're all fucking crazy! The whole lot of ya!" He screamed. "We've been friends since we were 11 and you're just gonna take their side? Is that how it's gonna be Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "The only persons side I'm on is Hermiones. She's like a sister to me. You're lucky Ron, If it wasn't for all the death and loss I've seen in my life, I probably would have let you bleed out too."

Ron turned to leave, when Neville stepped up and stopped him. "Ron, I'm not as kind as Harry. I was on board with letting you lie here and die. So just know, if you ever hurt her again I will kill you and I wont think twice about it. Just like I did with Bellatrix."

"You're all crazy, psychotic, animals!" Lavender hissed. "Come Ron, I'll take you to the hospital wing."

Draco turned to Neville. "Wait, you're the one who killed Aunt Bella? You're joking…"

Neville nodded. "I did it for my parents. And I'd do it again if I had to"

Draco nodded, somewhat pleased. "Someone had to do it. She was a psychotic bitch."

"So what do we do now? Do we get McGonagall? Should we check on the girls?" Blaise asked.

They all looked around at each other. Getting McGonagall needed to wait. It needed to be Hermiones decision to persue that route. They all wanted to check on the girls but they were unsure if it was the best idea.

"Lets go check on them." Neville decided."

They made their way up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. They really weren't expecting an answer, but the door opened and Ginny motioned to be quiet. They looked behind her to see Pansy, Hermione, and Luna all sleeping. Ginny stepped out and the boys followed her downstairs.

"So is he dead?" She asked nonchalantly

"No, Harry did the counter curse." Neville said quietly.

She nodded. "I really wouldn't care if he was dead. I love him, but he lost the title of being my brother."

They all sat without talking for a while, just watching the fire and sending the occasional glance to Hermiones room.

Draco broke the silence first. "How is she? I know that's probably a stupid question, but…"

Ginny sighed "She said Ron betraying her hurt more than actually being assaulted, so that's going to take some time to heal. But she's strong, She'll get passed it. Just remember, this is Hermione Granger. She's going to wake up tomorrow and pretend it didn't happen. She isn't going to want everyone crowding her and suffocating her, the best thing you guys can do is treat her like you usually would and be there when she needs a shoulder to cry on. But for tonight, I think it's best we all get some sleep. First day of classes tomorrow and such."

They all nodded in agreement. Harry went to wake Luna and Pansy, then they all headed their separate ways. Before Draco went to bed though, he checked on Hermione. She looked so peaceful and relaxed. He tucked her in and put a glass of water on her night stand before finally crawling into his own bed and falling asleep.

The next morning arrived too soon. Hermione stretched out in bed and left out a long sigh. As the events of the previous night flooded her memory, she shuddered. She gathered clean clothes and headed for the bathroom, before noticing a glass of water on her night stand. She greedily drank it all and went to set the empty glass down. There was a note under the glass. She didn't quite recognize the handwriting, but it read "Im here if you need, Initium Novum."

She smilled slightly. Initium Novum. Draco.

She continued to the bathroom and took a hot bath, only getting out when her fingers started pruning. She dressed quickly in faded skinny jeans and plain black jumper before throwing her hair in a ponytail. She threw her books into her school bag and headed for breakfast in the Great Hall. She was sure Ron would be there, but so would Harry and Ginny and Neville.

When she arrived at her usual seat, Ginny greated her with a smile and Harry with a strong hug. They sat and ate, talking about classes and their schedule. She was grateful they didn't bring up Ron or what happened. She needed things to be normal and for the most part they were, she didn't even see Ron. She went to class, she went to the Heads meeting with McGonagall, and she finally went to the library. She stayed there until it was closing time, doing her homework and wandering the familiar isles of books. It wasn't until she was laying in bed that night that she felt the darkness coming back. It wasn't just Ron and the attack. It was the war, the death, the screams she could still hear. Everything came back to her at night.

Draco heard her sobs as he entered the common room. He had been out patrolling, hoping to catch Weasel and throw a couple curses at him so he was out later than he intended to be. But now that he was back he was unsure of what to do. He had every intention of checking on Hermione before he went to bed, but would she want him to see her this vulnarable? Fuck it. He jogged upstairs and knocked quietly on her door before going in.

"Hey, do you need anyhting? A glass of water or something?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed.

The sight of her crying made his heart hurt. He wanted nothing more than to hold her all night and tell it would all be okay…but only as a friend….

She shook her head. "No thank you."

'Do you wanna talk? Or I can go?"

She sat up in bed and wiped her tears. "You can stay."

He nodded. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Do you have nightmares? I do. It's always hard at night. That's when the war comes back. The torture and the death. And now Ron…."

Draco took her hands in his. "We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to. I didn't come in here to try and make you talk. I just wanna make sure you're okay. But yes, I do have nightmares. I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep since 6th year."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded without hesitation."Of course."

She settled back into bed, he sat on the edge of the bed, and they talked. They talked about their summer and what classes they were most excited for. They even discussed their plans after school. Hermione was hoping to become the new transfiguration professor, if the position stayed open that long. Draco, to her surprise, actually wanted to become the postions master. They continued to talk about for about an hour before Hermione drifted off to sleep. Draco tucked her in as he did the previous night and reluctantly went to his room. That night as he lay in bed his nightmares were interupted by golden eyes and long chocolate brown hair.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione woke the next morning, restless and wanting nothing more than to go back to sleep. She had a bad feeling about the coming day in the pit of her stomach, but she was Hermione Granger and nothing short of the ressurection of Voldemort would keep her from her classes. She quickly bathed and dressed, and headed down to the common room to gather her books. Draco was also gathering his things and smiled when he saw her descending the stairs.

"Morning, walking down to the Great Hall?" He greeted.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm starving. Walk with me?"

He nodded and grabbed his bag and they left for breakfast.

"Thank you for talking to me last." She said quietly.

"I'm always here if you need to talk, or a shoulder to cry on, or a hot passionate night with the Slytherin King, "

She rolled her eyes. "What a charmer you are, Malfoy."

He laughed as they arrived to Hall and they parted ways to their tables. As she took her seat, she saw Ron waltzing in with Lavender on his arms. They were bothing laughing and smiling and she felt her blood run cold through her body. She glanced around, she didn't see Harry, Ginny, or Neville at the table yet. The closer the couple got to the table, the faster her heart beat. She couldn't face him. At least not alone.

"Morning Hermione!"

She looked up and Lavender was grinning deviously down at her. She wanted to puke at the audacity of the two Gryffindors at they took their seats a little too close to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"You are Hermione Jean Granger. You helped defeat the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived. You'll get passed this too. You are strong." She whispered to herself

In the background she could hear Ron talking to Leavender. "Hermione was such a prude. Honestly she couldn't even admit that she just liked it rough sometimes. She's actually quite the little whore."

"You are Hermione Jean Granger. You helped defeat the most powerful dark wizard that ever lived. You'll get passed this too. You are strong." She repeated the mantra in her head several times before she heard the yelling. It was Dracos voice.

"You're a vile excuse of a man, Weasel. Get up and go sit somewhere else. Now."

Ron smirked. "What are you gonna do? Fight me right in front of the Headmistress and professors? Duelling is cause for being expelled, Ferret."

"They can expel me for all I care. You need to leave, get away from Hermione or the last thing you'll need to worry about is Hogwarts." He seethed.

Hermione jumped up and hurried over to Him, grabbing his arm. "It's not worth it, Draco. Please."

She tugged him away and ignored the disgusted look on his face.

"He's trying to intimidate you, trying to scare you. I won't stand for it."

She nodded. "I think I want to speak with Headmistress. And I think I should go to the hospital wing. I ignored everything yesterday, like it didn't happen, but I don't want my last year at Hogwarts to be like this. I want to move on and get passed this so I can enjoy my final year here."

Harry just entered the Great Hall with Ginny and Luna as she told Draco her wishes. He could tell something was wrong by the smirk on Weasleys' face and the paleness of Hermiones' face.

"What happened? Are you ok, did he do anything?" Ginny asked worriedly

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine. But I've decided to speak with McGonagall, and then get checked at the hospital wing for any...uhhhmm…products of the incident."

They all nodded their heads knowingly. If a pregnancy resulted from this it would tear Hermione apart.

"I can go with you if you'd like." Draco offered. "We all can."

Hermione nodded. ""I think that would help, knowing you guys were there. But I'd also like Pansy to come.."

Draco nodded. "I'll go get her and meet you guys at McGonagalls office."

Harry ran to the professors head table to see McGonagall and request a meeting. She obliged and lead the group to her officce. As they left the Great Hall, Hermione turned back to see Ron. She saw his face pale and she felt a small twinge of pleasure at his guiltly, horrified expression.

As they arrived at the Headmistresses office, they saw Draco and Pansy already waiting. Pansy met Hermione with a hug and reassuring smile. McGonagall led them all into her office and waited for an explanation.

"If it would be alright, Professor McGonagall, I would like to speak to you without an audience, I just needed them here for the support and I thought it may be best to have witnesses." Hermione said shakily.

The concerned professor obliged. "Of course Miss, Granger. Follow me. The rest of you stay put, I will talk to you if I see necessary.

The rest of the group waited patiently for Hermione to come back and find out what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't Neville and Blaise be here?" Ginny wondered aloud. "They know as much as we do.

Harry shook his head. "If she needs them, she'll get them. The most important thing is that Hermione knows we're here for her."

Pansy spoke next. "If he doesn't get expelled, I will make it my goal to make his pathetic life miserable for the rest of the year."

The others agreed and fell into silence as they waited.

It was about an hour later that the Headmistress emerged with Hermione. "Miss. Weasley, Miss Lovegood, and Miss. Parkinson, I'd like you to please escort Miss. Granger to the hospital wing. The rest of you, please join me in my office."

The boys followed the professor into her office and sat quietly at her desk for some time before finally speaking. "I would like to think that this is all a misunderstanding and that one of my students didn't do such a horrendous thing, but I am inclined to believe Miss. Granger. What do you boys know?"

Draco spoke up. "The first night we gathered in Blaise and Looneys common room and Potter sent Weasel to get Hermione. After awhile Looney started to worry so we all went to me and Hermiones common room. Her door was locked and there was a silencing charm on it. When Potter unlocked the door and opened it, we heard Hermione screaming and saw Weasel on top of her. When he was distracted by us walking in, she cursed him."

"Professor, she used sectumsempre. I know she wouldn't have used such a dark curse if she wasn't in danger or being hurt." Harry added.

McGonagall nodded. "Why did no one come to me sooner? This happened two nights ago, someone should have come to me immediatley."

"We wanted to, but we thought it was Hermiones decision to persue it." Harry replied.

They all sat in silence as the Headmistress pondered what to do. "I cannot expel him. I wish I could but I would have to report to the ministry for a trial and Miss. Granger does not wish to go to trial."

"So what, he's allowed to just walk around and keep tormenting her? What if he hurts her again?" Draco snapped.

"Mr. Malfoy, I cannot go against Hermiones wishes! The most I can do is give extended detentions and put extra protections on her common room. I would like to do more, but since the war the ministry and Hogwarts have come together. They cannot control what we teach or how we teach, however every student that expelled must be reported to them. And if the offense if severe, they go to trial. It's a way of protection incase another student like Voldemort were to come though the school. Since Miss. Granger doesn't want a trial, my hands are tied." McGonagall countered.

The boys slumped in their seats, unsure of how to proceed with the news.

"I will figure something out gentleman. I don't want him here anymore than you do. The first step will be detentions until Christmas break, and hopefully by then we will have a path to take angaisnt him."

Meanwhile at the Hospital Wing, Hermione was waiting for Madam Pomfreys results anxiously. Her friends sat beside her, telling her it would all work out and she would be okay.

"Miss. Granger, everything is normal. No pregnancy or communal diseases. Next time I strongly suggest a protection spell before and after certain activities."

The healing witch then showed all the girls how to cast the protective spells and sent them on their way to classes. They met up with the boys in Care of Magical Creatures, and Hermione could tell they knew what she had decided..and they weren't happy.

"Why the bloody hell wouldn't you let him go to trial?" Harry hissed.

She sighed. "If he goes to trial, it could ruin his entire life. I just want to give him the benefit of the doubt that he might go back to the old Ron."

The group looked at her, looks of shock and disgust on their faces.

"You're stronger than I could ever be, Granger." Pansy muttered.

They didn't talk about it the rest of the day. They finished classes and went to dinner. When they arrived they immediately heard Ron Weasleys voice whinning.

"I have bloody detention until Christmas break! Every day!" He yelled.

Lavender tried comforting him. "We'll figure something out Won Won, we'll make her see that you didn't do anything wrong."

"Ronald, I'd like to have a word with you please." Hermione said, walking over to him.

Anger was radiating off of him as he followed, making his former friends anxious. They followed him and stayed in earshot, not knowing what to expect with his new temper and need for control.

"What do you want?" He spat at Hermione.

She smiled sadly. "You deserve so much more than detentions. I will never forget what you did to me, and I will never love you like I did. You are not the same Ron I grew up with."

She paused for a few moments. "You could have went to trial at the Ministry, but I cannot believe you're such a foul man on the inside. I've known you since we were 11. 7 years of friendship and you've never been so foul…This is the chance I'm giving you to show the real Ron Weasley. Don't mess it up."

She walked back to the Great Hall to join her friends, eating and laughing until it was time to return to their common rooms. When she arrived to her room, Draco was already there. He was sitting in front of the fireplace deep in thought. His silver eyes lost their sparkle and a crease formed in his forehead. She sat beside him and put her hand on his knee.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, softly.

He looked over at her, contemplating what to say. Before he could even think of a lie to tell her, the truth came spilling out of his mouth, "I need to be around you. I need to protect you. My favorite thing in the world is when you smile."

She stared at him, unsure of what to say. He, however didn't give her a chance to speak.

"I've always thought you were beautiful. Even when I made fun of you and tormented you. But that night at the manor, when my Aunt Bella was torturing you, I realized how much I wanted to keep you from harm. Standing there, helpless, was almost enough to kill me. And being here with you now with a fresh slate to start over on, I've seen the real Hermione Granger and I just want to get closer and closer to you until nothing can ever separate us."

He stood and went to walk away, but changed his mind and turned back to her. He leaned down, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek before walking to his room and shutting the door.

Hermione sat on the couch, unable to move, and her hand frozen to the hot spot on her cheek where his lips had just been.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days passed in a blur of classes and homework until it was finally the weekend. The students were anxiously awaiting the chance to enjoy the first trip to Hogsmead and enjoy some butterbeer and shopping.

Hermione on the other hand was just looking forward to relaxing. All week she had been avoiding Draco. She wasn't sure how she felt about his confession and didn't really have experience with relationships, so avoiding him seemed like the best option.

Ginny on the other hand didn't agree. "You can't avoid him forever. You share a common room for Merlins sake!"

"I'm not going to avoid him forever! Just until i figure out what I want to do about it." Hermione said.

"You think to much. You can't be logical when it comes to love, you just have to follow what your heart is telling you." The youngest redhead countered.

Hermione laughed. "Love? Draco Malfoy does not love me. Its just too soon to call it love, Ginerva."

Ginny scowled at the use of her given name. "He might not realize that he's in love with you, but he is. And I think you should give him a chance."

"It's only been a little over a week since Ron...well since we broke up. I just think it's too soon." Hermione snapped.

Ginny sighed. "Okay, whatever you think is best. But I never said you had to commit to him right now. Just spend time with him, as a friend."

Hermione thought on this as they ate breakfast and readied for Hogsmeade. It wouldn't hurt to spend time with him more. In fact, before she started avoiding him they were spending a great deal of time together and she rather enjoyed it. She decided she would talk to him after Hogsmeade, but for the mean time she would enjoy her day out.

"Before you all depart for Hogsmeade, I'd like to make an announcement please." Headmistress McGonagall spoke, hushing all the students. "There will be a Halloween Ball this year for all students, years 5 and up. 8th year Heads and prefects will be in charge of planning so I advise you start thinking. There will also be a Halloween Party before hand for years 4th and under. 7th year Heads and prefects will be in charge of planning for that. Costumes are not required, but definitely recommended. So keep that in mind for your next few weekend trips to Hogsmeade. You may now go, and remember! These outings are a privilege, do not force me to take them away."

The students bumbled with excitement as they wandered towards Hogsmeade, talking about what costumes they would wear and who they would ask to go with them.

Ginny and Luna were both over the moon now that they had an excuse to go shopping. Hermione on the other hand was dreading it. She hated shopping, especially with Ginny. There was no choice in the matter though. The other girls were already dragging her away, leaving Harry and Neville behind.

"Are you gonna ask her to the ball, Draco?" Pansy practically yelled.

Draco shook his head. "No, she's been avoiding me since I spilled out my feelings. There's no way she wants to go to the ball with me. "

"Wow." Blaise said, shocked. "Is Draco Malfoy... nervous? Insecure? Cmon mate, where's that Malfoy arrogance at?"

"Sod off." Draco snapped.

Pansy shook her head at the two boys. "Draco don't be stupid. She's probably just nervous. Besides you didn't really give her time to heal from what Weasel did. However, since you did tell her you have to take her to ball. No excuses. Show her how a real man treats a lady."

Draco sighed and considered the possibility of dancing with Hermione in his arms all night long."

"Oiy, Malfoy!"

He snapped back to reality to see Harry and Neville approaching him.

"You and Zambini wanna grab a butter beer with us?" Harry asked.

"Uhm, hello? I exsist too." Pansy snapped

Neville spoke up."Well we were gonna suggest you meet the girls. They're hitting up the shops to get ideas for the ball."

Pansy looked pleased. "Oh that sounds great! And Merlin knows those girls are gonna need some help. Bless thier souls."

The boys gave a mix of sighs and chuckles as she skipped away to find the three other girls.

"Alright, lets go get a butterbeer i guess." Blaise said.

Draco sighed. "I don't know about you guys, but I think I need a few firewhiskeys instead.

"No. No, no, no. She will not be wearing that." Pansy shouted.

She found the girls and walked in to find Ginny putting fairy costume in Hermiones dressing room door.

"I never thought I'd be so happy to see you Pansy." Hermione said happily.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Weasley, you were not actually gonna put her in some cliche fairy costume that every other girl will be in, were you???"

Ginny huffed. "She said no to everything else! I'm running out of options."

"She's incredibly hard to shop with." Luna chimed in.

Hermione groaned. "Well maybe if you two didn't keep putting me in terrible outfits only a slag would wear..."

"Mione, they we're sexy! There's nothing wrong with embracing yourself and your body."

Pansy sighed again. "What did I get myself into...okay. Ginny, Looney...uhhh Luna... did you get costumes yet?"

Ginny held up a vampire ensemble and Luna held up a mermaid costume."

"Great, go put them on so I can see. I'm gonna browse and see what I can find for me and Granger." Pansy ordered.

Hermione followed the dark haired girl through the isles, anxious to see what she came up with. She had a slight feeling she would be better than Ginny was though when it came to finding something.

"Ahh perfect!" Pansy squealed!

She grabbed two costumes and led Hermione to the dressing rooms again where Ginny and Luna were waiting.

"Wow, you guys look amazing!" Hermione yelled!

Ginny wore a short red dress made of Satin with a long black cape and knee high boots. Luna looked polar opposite of her, with a long dark green satin skirt that came in about halfway down her legs and then flared out. It was paired with gold sandals and a gold satin crop top. Glitter covered the top and faded down the skirt.

Pansy nodded approvingly. "I have to admit, you do look stunning. But wait until you see Hermione. No one will look better than her. Except me, maybe"

The three girls chuckled. Pansy sure had turned around and it was wonderful to see her being so friendly and accepting, but she wouldn't be Pansy Parkinson without being cocky and arrogant.

Hermione went to change and Pansy took the other two girls to find herself a costume. She had a few ideas of what she wanted but she couldn't decide.

"You would think we would have more accurate costumes in the wizarding world ya know?" Pansy commented. "These costumes are about as accurate as muggle costumes."

The other girls agreed as they searched and finally Ginny sound something perfect for Pansy. They made their way back to the dressing rooms and Panzy went in to change.

"Hermione, hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Ginny whined.

Hermione looked at her appearance in the mirror. She looked... like a completely different person. The dress had a tight, red bodice that had gold glitter that seemed to fall from her chest down to her waist. It fell to the floor in layers of red, yellow, and gold. It fell off her shoulders and the red sleeves went down to loop around her middle fingers. When she lifted her arms, she saw there was fabric connecting the sleeves to the bodice... wings. Lastly, there was a gold head piece that seemed to pull everything together. She took a breath and stepped out for the other to see.

Pansy was just stepping out of the dressing room and gasped when she saw Hermione. All three girls looked at the shy brunette, speachless.

"Hermione you look amazing! You have to get that!!" Ginny squealed.

Luna smiled excitedly. "A Pheonix seems fitting for you."

Hermione smiled and raised her arms to show the girls her "wings" and gave them a twirl.

"Oh Merlin you're gorgeous!" Pansy exclaimed! Did you try the other one or is this it?"

Hermione shook her head. "I haven't tried on the other one yet. I think I'm going with this one, but I'll try it quick."

She tried on the angel costume but quickly decided against it. Luna was right, a Pheonix was the perfect costume for her.

She gathered her costume and met up with the others, dropping her jaw as she just now noticed Pansy. She had a white gown that hugged her perfectly, with silver sequins flowing from her chest to her feet and sleeves that flared at her elbows. She had on silver heels and a silver tiara that formed into a horn and was adorned in jewels and silver leaves.

"You just might be the most beautiful unicorn I've ever seen." Hermione smiled at Pansy.

The girls bough their costumes and decided to meet the boys at the Three Broomsticks to get a butter beer before leaving for Hogwarts.

The group talked and laughed and sipped on butter beer and fire whiskey until it was time to return to school. As they walked back, the boys were discussing quidditch and poking fun at the girls for buying their costumes already.

"If we would have waited all of the good costumes would be gone." Snapped Ginny. "There were so many girls there as it was, we were lucky we got our first picks."

Pansy nodded in agreement. "You boys should have gotten your costumes. You don't want to chose from the leftover costumes."

"Well we have to wait to see who we take to the ball, our costumes have to match what they go as." Neville pointed out.

The girls did agree with that logic and left them alone to discuss the upcoming quidditch season. They arrived back at Hogwarts and each went to their common rooms, which left Hermione and Draco alone.

Hermione was the first to speak. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you all week. I wasn't sure what to say to you."

"I shouldn't have said that to you. Or kissed you, it was too soon. Don't be sorry, I understand it must have freaked you out."

Hermione nodded. "I'd like to spend more time with you, Draco. But it is a little soon for me. I'm not ready to be romantically involved with someone.. or physically..."

"No, no, of course!" He half shouted. "I don't want you to think that I just want to jump right into things. Let's just hang out and have fun. See where it goes?"

She smiled. "I would like that very much."

They reached thier common room and went their seperate ways to bed. Hermione fell asleep with a smile on her face and the image of silver eyes in her dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

The next few weeks passed without incident. Hermione excelled in her classes and made time to spend with Draco almost every night. She had also been seeing a therapist at the request of her mother. She was unsure of seeing someone at first, especially a muggle head doctor, but as it turns out Headmistress McGonagall and her mother had been trying to figure something out for some time and found the perfect solution.

The solution was Mrs. Hornfeild. She was a therapist in the muggle world, however, she was a squib so she had knowledge of the wizarding world and kept herself involved in both worlds. It ended up working quite well. Hermione was able to talk to her about everything involving the war and Rons' assault. But more than that, she was slowly learning that it was okay to get out of her head and let other people help her. She still had a long way to go, before she could put the horrors of her past behind her but she was starting to feel less pain each day.

"How was therapy today?" Ginny wondered as they made their way to lunch.

Hermione sighed. "It's wonderful really. I think everyone involved in the war or some tragedy should talk to her. I feel so much happier lately. But, I'm worried about what happens when it ends. I can't see her forever."

Ginny squeezed Hermiones hand. "You'll know when you're ready and don't need her anymore. You're stong 'Mione, stronger than any of us really. So I can say with absolute certainty that you won't need her forever."

"I still have nightmares. They jump around from Bellatrixs' torture to Rons, from losing Sirius, Tonks, and Percy to losing my sanity." She admitted.

The two girls were quiet for some time before Ginny spoke. "I have nightmares too. I see Percy lying lifelessly in front of me. I see his face everywhere I go."

"Hornfeild told me the dreams get better the more you talk about them and the more you accept what happened. Which is true I guess. Since Ive been seeing her they aren't as frequent. And when I do have them they're always interrupted by dreams of silver eyes. It's weird I don't why it's silver eyes, but they always chase the bad away." She murmured.

Ginny grinned. She knew exactly why it was silver eyes.

Outside by lake, Lavender and Ron we're enjoying thier lunch. They tended to keep to themselves now a days. No one really knew what happened between Ron and Hermione, but most assumed he cheated on her with the "Gryffindor Slag" so they weren't very popular among most students. Lavender, however, was starting to dread her time with Ron. He was so arrogant, always going on about how he was a war hero and was on his way to being an auror after school. It was quite boring. He was also very controlling. Things had to go the way he wanted them to go or he got very angry. She wasn't sure what happened to the Ron she'd been in love with since 5th year, but he wasn't the same boy she was eating with today.

"Lav, can i see your essay for Care of Magical Creatures? I forgot about mine. Harrys been running us ragid in quidditch practices all week." Ron pleaded.

She sighed. "You've had plenty of time to do it. You're not the only quidditch player, ya know? Everyone else seems to get thier assignments done."

"You're sounding an awful lot like Hermione these days." He sneered.

She huffed and gathered her things. "Maybe she had a reason to act the way she did with you. All you ever want me around for is homework and sex, and Merlin forbid I don't act the way you want or do everything for you. You've become an awfully spoiled and entitled prat, Ronald Weasley!"

She stomped away to find Hermione. Guilt was eating her alive for not believing the girl and the more time she spent with Ron, the more she was running out of reasons to defend him. She never made it to the castle though. She heard footsteps behind her and whirled around, thinking she'd see Ron. It was someone she never thought she'd see again.

"You... you died. I saw you die..." She stammered.

She tried to run and get help but he grabbed her by the hair and they were gone.

Back in the Great Hall, Hermione was gushing about her and Dracos ideas for the ball. It was in about three weeks, so they needed to start putting their plans underway.

"This is going to be wonderful! Blaise and my planning for the lower years party is almost done as well." Luna chimed in.

Ginny nodded. "I'm glad she's letting the lower years have something too. It's not as grand as the ball sounds, but they'll appreciate it just the same."

The conversation turned to costumes and dates, who they thought would show up with who amd Ginny was bursting with gossip.

"I heard that Pavarti finally made her move on Seamus and they'll be using the ball as a debut for themselves. I think I'm going to ask Blaise. I quite fancy the man" She's whispered.

Harry sighed. "That's all well and dandy, Gin. Really it is. But I need help with a costume. Luna told me she was a mermaid and I need something to match her. But I don't fancy showing up with sequined pants and such."

Hermione giggled. "Cmon Harry, bare chested with sequin covered, satin trousers?? It's perfect for you!"

He threw her a playful scowl before throwing his hands in the air. "It's useless! She told me I could go as fresh water garble knocker... but bloody hell I don't even know what that is!"

The two girls laughed at his dramatic hissy fit until Neville interrupted them all.

"Harry, just be a pirate you git. How did you not think of a simple pirate?" He chuckled.

Harry jumped up. "Neville you're brilliant!"

He took of running leaving the others to finish their food. Just as they we're getting ready to leave for the rest of classes though, they noticed a commotion by the entrance.

"Is that Malfoy?" Neville wondered

Hermione craned her neck to see what was going on. There by the entrance was Draco Malfoy. He was surrounded by hundreds of books and dozens of red roses.

He stood up on a table next to him, gathering everyone's attention. "Good afternoon my fellow students. I wanted to take this time to ask a very special someone a very important question."

The room was silent. Even the professors were curious to see what was happening.

Draco continued. "Hermione Granger, you have become one of my closest friends and confidants. You continue to push me to be a better person and a role model. I hope I have had as much of an impact om your life as you have mine, because you truly have turned my life around. So my dear Gryffindor Princess, will you accept my offerings and accompany the Slytherin Prince to the ball?"

Hermione stood, cheeks red but a smile plastered on her face. "This is all.. for me?"

"Why of course. You really deserve so much more, but I can only fit so much in my dorm." He said.

She couldn't pry the smile off of her face and she could barely find words to express her gratitude.

"Just say yes already!" Someone yelled from the tables.

She pulled him from the table and threw her arms around him. He felt safe. She nodded into his his chest.

"Yes I will accompany you to the ball, Slytherin Prince."

Cheers went through the room along with some confused looks and whispers.

Draco hugged her again. "It doesn't have to be as a couple. I'm not trying to rush you."

"Let us just see where the night takes us."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. She was going to the ball with Draco Malfoy. Every time she thought about she couldn't help but smile. It was definitely making her look forward to the ball even more. When she finally got back to her common room, she was surprised to find everyone there. Harry, Luna, Ginny, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were hunched over the kitchen table.

"Oh Merlin you're here!" Harry gasped and pulled her into a hug.

There was a chorus of "We were so worried" and "Thank Merlin you're okay."

"What's gotten into guys?? I'm fine! I just stopped by the library on my way back." Hermione explained.

"Only you would go to the library the same day you received like 300 books as a ball invitation." Pansy snickered.

"Look that's not the point." Draco snapped. "Hermione, haven't you heard? Lavender Brown and Weasel are missing. No one has seen them since they got into a fight during lunch."

Harry nodded. "I've tried checking on the Marauders map too. They are not at Hogwarts anymore. And i over heard the professors talking about it. None of their belongings are missing."

"Hermione, they think someone took them...Well, we think Ron took her honestly. And for all we know, you could be next"


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days, Hogwarts was buzzing with gossip about the two missing students. Of course, there was a million different explanations made up. Some students said the two ran off after their argument to cool off, some said they ran off to visit a healer to terminate an accidental pregnancy, and others agreed with the professors that they were taken. The gossip was taking over the school so much that students weren't even talking about the ball that was in a few short days.

"I'm sure they will turn up. Who would take them anyway?" Hermione reasoned.

Her friends all looked at her doubtfully. They were all convinced that Ron kidnapped Lavender and was holding her hostage.

"We just want you to be careful, that's all." Ginny retorted.

Pansy groaned. "Enough about those two. No one cares about them anyway. Lets talk about the ball! It's only two days away!"

"Who are you going with?" Ginny asked.

Pansy gave a less than excited smile. "Well, I'm going with Theodore Nott."

"You don't look awfully excited." Luna pointed out.

"I don't know. He asked me and no one else had yet, so i said yes. But he used to be awful. He says that he never agreed with his parents being death eaters and didn't follow Voldy, but he was awfully loyal to their cause. I don't want to judge him, I just don't know if I believe his whole 'turning a new leaf' attitude." She confessed.

Draco sighed. "You never know Pans, I'm the last person that people would suspect to start over. Give the guy a chance. But not too much. If he hurts you ill curse his bloody jewels off."

Everyone agreed. The group had grown quite close in the last few weeks. It was a strange group, but they all brought out the best in each other.

Draco spoke again. "Speaking of the ball though, Hermione you never told me what your costume was. I only have two days to find a suitable costume to match yours."

"Draco Malfoy" Pansy shrieked. "You haven't gotten a costume yet? Merlin, you'll never find a bloody good one in time!"

Hermione giggled. "It's okay, Pansy. If he can't find something I'll transfigure one for him. Oh Draco, I'm a Pheonix."

"How fitting for the Gryffindor princess." He jokingly mocked.

They all gathered their bags and left the Great Hall to finish classes for the day, all of them throwing ideas around for Draco.

"Bloody Hell, what are we gonna do? Lav, I saw that man get hit with the killing curse! He was dead! We need to get out of here, like now." Ron snapped.

Lavender was huddled in the corner of a dark, cold, dungeon cell. She nodded to Ron, but didn't really hear what he said. Everything was spinning, everything was closing in on her.

"Ahhh, children, don't be so...uptight. We're gonna have lots of fun." The mans voice echoed off the walls.

"Sod off!" Ron shouted. "We're not afraid of you. You'll be taken down, just like your precious leader was."

There was a dark laugh, then Ron was screaming in pain from a crucio that was thrown at him.

"How is anyone going to take me down when everyone thinks im dead?"

Lavender was sobbing as she crawled over to Ron. He was out of breath and shaking. She held him like her life depended on and begged Merlin for mercy.

It was the night before the ball and everyone had gathered in Draco and Hermiones' common room. The girls had brought over their costumes and makeup and other essentials to be ready for the next day, the boys carelessly threw their costumes in Blaise and Lunas' room where they would be getting ready.

"So, Malfoy did you find a costume in such short notice?" Harry asked.

Draco nodded. "I'm a Malfoy, of course I did. I sent an owl last night to my mothers designer and she had it delivered today."

"Well you gonna tell us what it is, mate?" Neville wondered.

With a genuine Malfoy smirk, he said. "A dragon. I think that suits well enough."

"A dragon and a pheonix?" Pansy didn't sound sure of the match.

"Actually," Luna piped up. "in some legends a dragon and a pheonix are thought to balance each other."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "Like yin and yang."

"What could be more perfect for the Slytherin prince?" Ginny mocked at Draco.

They all laughed and finished up thier butterbeers, while making sure all the plans were in order for the next day.

"Okay, so girls." Ginny started. "Be here in Hermiones room right after breakfast. Well bathe, do hair and makeup, and then get dressed."

Hermione groaned. "It can't possibly take that long to get ready. What are you planning on doing to me?"

Pansy hushed her. "Gingers right! You can't just throw on your costume and be ready to go."

"The boys are!" She tried to argue.

Ginny and Pansy scoffed. "Please, they may take about 3.5 seconds to get ready, but that's why were gonna steal the spotlight from them. There's no backing out. You're stuck with us"

Hermione and Luna shared a somewhat frightened glance while the boys chuckled and poked fun.

"Boys, you can be here if you'd like but stay out of the way, okay? Bathroom is for our baths, living room is makeup central, and kitchen is hair central." Pansy stated.

Ginny sighed. "It's probably just best if you stay out, honestly. We'll be ready by 7 and you can pick us up then."

"Well except for Neville." Harry added. "He's taking some hufflepuff."

Ginny waved her hand. "Doesn't matter then. The rest of you just make sure you stay out of the way and be on time."

"Alright, alright, we get it." Blaise muttered. "We will stay out, I promise."

"With that, I think I'm ready for bed." Harry yawned.

The other agreed and they all went to thier common rooms. Hermione and Draco went to her room for their nightly ritual. Draco would walk her to her room and they would sit and talk for awhile. Sometimes it was a few minutes, sometimes it turned into a few hours. Both looked forward to the time together and it seemed to help both with the nightmares.

"You know, I think Ginny and Blaise make a great couple. Maybe something will come of their little date to the ball." Hermione mused.

Draco laughed. "That would be awful! Those two are too headstrong and mischevious. We'd all be in trouble if they got together."

They both laughed at the thought and talked more about the ball and who would take home the awards. There were awards for the scariest costume, the most original costume, the funniest costume, and best duo/couple costumes. They talked until Hermione couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

"Goodnight, my gryffindor princess." Draco whispered as he tucked her in and shut her door.

"Hermiome Jean Granger! Wake your lazy arse up this instant!"

Hermione rolled over to see who was yelling at her and saw a very angry redhead staring her down.

"Ginny, what do you want." She mumbled.

"You slept through breakfast! It's time to get ready, let's go!" Ginny barked.

She sighed and slowly crawled out of bed as Pansy and Luna came in with a plate of food.

"Here." Luna offered. "You need to eat. You can just bathe last."

She nodded and quickly ate as the other girls got ready. Soon all four of them were bustling around and deciding how to do their hair and what accessories to add.

Meanwhile, the boys were all gathered in the other Head room, sitting around waiting to get ready.

"So, anyone up for some quidditch?" Draco suggested. "We still have a few hours.

They all agreed and excitedly ran outside and grabbed some brooms.

"Pansy, what are you doing to me? My hair feels like it will never move again!" Hermione whined.

The other girl scoffed. "You're fine, Hermione. Just hold still. I have a few more curls to place and you're done!"

Pansy finished her hair and Hermione slipped on her pheonix gown. She looked at her reflection and didn't even recognize herself. The red gown fit her perfectly, it seemed to be made for her. It showed off her body in just the right way. Her makeup was flawless, her eyes were perfectly smokey with shades of yellow and gold. Pansy had done her hair in a half-updo with just a few curls framing her face. The gold headpeice sat perfect on her head, and Pansy had added some gold feather earrings to match it. Hermione smiled at herself and added one last touch, a gold choker with a small ruby stud given to her by her parents on their last Christmas together.

She joined the rest of the girls downstairs. They all looked stunning. Luna had her blonde hair in big, loose, waves and a green, leafy headband. She kept her makeup to a minimum, with just some glitter highlighting her features. Ginny decided against any headbands and went for the simple vampire look with deep red lipstick and added fangs. Lastly, Pansy had gone for an intricate updo with braids wrapping into a tight bun, making it look almost like a rose. She had her silver tiara on and finished her look with silver eye shadow and silver glitter on her cheekbones.

The portrait door opened and the boys walked in, accompanied by Theodore Not. "Hope you ladies are done! We're coming in!"

Hermione stood nervously on the bottom step of the spiral staircsse as the boys entered. They all looked fabulous! Harry found a pirate costume, complete with a eye patch and peg leg. Blaise was also a vampire, wearing a black shirt and slacks with a red cape. She wasn't sure what Theo was, he was just in white slacks and a white shirt with most of the buttons undone. Then she saw Draco. He had a deep green suit on that looked like it was made with actual dragon scales. The back of his jacket had small spikes going down his spine, and when he raised his arm to wave, she saw he also had wings.

"You look...incredible. Every girl is going to drooling over you tonight." She said softly.

He grinned. "Well I had to look incredible. I'm going to the Halloween Ball with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts, so I had to pull out all the stops."

"Let me see your wings!"

He lifted his arms and the fabric spread out to reveal perfectly replicated wings. The material was thin like the membrane on an actual wing, with talons hanging like daggers from each bone within.

"How did you get it to look so realistic. It looks like actual bones and talons! It's wonderful!" She exclaimed.

"My mothers designer is out of this world. She really is phenomenal." He said. "And you. Really do look beautiful, Hermione. I'm going to look almost as bad as poor old Filch standing next to you."

She blushed as he offered his elbow. She took it and they gracefully walked to the Ball with the others. They enjoyed some butterbeer before taking to the dance floor. They danced to song after song until the girls slipped away to shed their shoes and get some drinks.

"This is awful." Pansy cried. "Nott is so bloody arrogant, he didn't even wear a costume, and he won't keep his hands where they belong."

Hermione squeezed her hand as they sat, picking at some sweets and Ginny gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Just ditch him. You can hang out with us, the night is still early enough to turn around." Ginny said.

Luna and Hermione nodded. "You dont need to put up with some creep all night long."

"Evening ladies, mind if I join?" Neville asked.

They all nodded curiously "Where's your date?"

He sighed. "She got too bored. She said I should have been snogging her senseless by now."

"Welcome to the club." Pansy groaned.

Just then, a slow song came on. Couples flooded the dance floor, including Ginny amd Blaise, Luna and Harry, and Draco and Hermione.

As Hermione swayed in Dracos arms, she saw Neville say something to Pansy and they joined the rest of the couples. She smiled, hoping they could turn each others nights around.

"You worry about others too much." Draco whispered.

She looked up at him. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He chuckled. "You're a very open book. I know their dates went south, but they're big kids. They can make their own fun."

She nodded. "I know, I know. But..."

"Ssshhh. Nope." He said, cutting her off. "Let's just enjoy this dance together. I've been wanting to twirl you around and show you off all night."

"I'm really glad you asked me." She admitted. "I enjoy every second we spend together."

She noticed his eyes light up behind his typically calm, Malfoy facade. It was only then that she realized...the silver eyes in her dreams, the ones that chased the nightmares away...

"It's you..." She whispered.

He gave her a confused look. "Whats me?"

"The last couple weeks, I've had a lot less nightmares. I don't have them every day. But even when i do, they are always interupted. All i see is a pair of eyes, they chase away the bad." She explained.

"Okayyyy and thats has to do with me how?"

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, it's your eyes! Your beautiful silver eyes, It's you, chasing away the bad from me. You've been protecting me all along from those awful dreams and memories."

This time, his Malfoy mask fell away. His eyes were bright and he had a smile on his face, a genuine smile.

He drew her in closer and held her tighter. "Hermione Granger, I will always chase the bad away from you. No one will ever touch you unless they kill me first."

They were unbelievably close. She could feel her heart racing and her cheeks flush, she lost all focus and was lost in the man holding onto her.

"Kiss me, Draco Malfoy."

His lips were on hers before she could take another breath. He kissed her gently, yet with so much passion. She had never been kissed like that before. Niether of them were aware of the now upbeat music or the crowd of dancing teens. All they were aware of was each other and the fire burning between them.


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione, Luna, and Ginny were gathered around a table in the library. They were supposed to be working on an essay for potions, but all Ginny could talk about was the dance.

"I can't believe Blaise and I didn't win the best couples costumes." She pouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It was just a little plastic trophy. It wasn't a huge deal."

The red head scoffed. "Yeah says the girl who did win the glory of being the best couple."

"I think they deserved it. It was a very unique idea." Luna chimed in.

"I know, I know. But me and Blaise were so cute together." Ginny sighed.

"Speaking of you and Blaise..." Luna started.

Ginny smiled devilishly. "We had quite the after party."

"Okay, but are you guys together or not?" Hermione half yelled.

"We haven't really talked about it. What about you and Malfoy? I think everyone was blown away by that kiss." Ginny grinned.

Hermione felt heat coming to her cheeks as she remembered the kiss. It was so out of character for her to demand a boy kiss her, but she couldn't help it. She fancied Draco more than she thought.

"He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend yet. And I've kind of lost the courage I had when I kissed him so I haven't asked him either" She admitted.

The girls sat in silence, deciding to focus on their essays instead of trying to figure out their love lives.

Across the school, Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas were just finishing up some rounds on thier brooms. Seamus had gotten hurt a few weeks back during a quidditch match and wanted to make sure he was at 100% when he returned to the game, so the two boys made time to practice a little extra each day.

"Oiy, take the brooms would ya?" Seamus shouted to Dean. "I'll grab our bags and we'll head to dinner."

Dean nodded grabbing the brooms and putting them away, but as he returned to meet Seamus and leave he realized the other boy was gone and thier bags were still thrown on the ground. He sighed, picked them up, and started walking to the Great Hall.

"Hey boy! Forgetting something?"

Dean spun around to see Seamus bound and silenced in the arms of a man thought to be dead.

"Bloody Hell... you're... you're alive..." He stuttered.

The man laughed. "I love the surprise in everyone's faces when they see me! Now let's go, you can join your other friends."

Dean grabbed for his wand, but it wasn't quick enough. The man shot out a stupify and then apparated with the two boys over his shoulders.

When Dean finally came to, he was freezing. He looked around and saw the faces of Seamus, Ron, Lavender, a boy he recognized from Ravenclaw, and a girl from Hufflepuff.

"He brought in the Dementors yesterday." Lavender said quietly. "They have orders not to attack unless we try to escape."

"He was dead. People saw him die! He was hit with the killing curse!" Dean screamed in panic.

The man walked up to the bars of the cell. "The curse never hit me. It was bloody close, only missed me by an inch! However, I thought it was best that people think me dead."

"What are you playing at? Your precious leader was defeated so you've resorted to kidnapping?" Seamus spit. "I don't think Voldy would be proud of such a meaningless crime."

His eyes flashed with anger. "Taking you is only the beginning. I want four more students before I start, yes i think that will suffice, then it's simple. I start sending bodies, one at time, to your precious Headmistress. See, she's too soft. After a few of you end up dead, she'll do whatever I want to keep the rest alive and protect the ones I haven't yet taken. I'm betting by the new year, I'll be in charge at Hogwarts and things will be very different. Lord Voldemort would be proud. I will change this filthy world we live in and Lord Voldemorts dream will finally be reality!"

The students sat in shock and fear. If he took over Hogwarts there would be nothing to stop him from banning muggleborns and half-bloods, or worse. The ministry had no control over Hogwarts, only when students were expelled did the ministry even deal with the school.

"Do you think he's right?" Lavender asked through tears. "Do you think McGonagall will give her position up?"

Ron nodded. "A handful of dead students will be enough to send her over the edge after she's already lost so much. She will do whatever she can to protect her kids."

Seamus shook his head. "She won't leave Hogwarts to him! She's a wise woman. She'll know better than to roll over for him. I know it. She'll protect the future of our world."

They all stared at one another, hoping for a miracle.

Back at Hogwarts, Hermione was looking over the last of her homework. Pleased with her work, she put it all away and headed to her common room. With her homework done for the week, she could relax and focus on other things. Things like Draco Malfoy. It was strange to her. She had never focused so much on a boy, but Draco had worked himself right into her heart.

"Welcome back, how was the library?"

She snapped back to reality to see the blonde boy sitting in front of the fireplace, reading. "Wonderful, as usual. I wanted to get my assignments for the week done. Oh and I wanted to pick up a few books."

He laughed. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

She started heading to her common room, but couldn't bring herself to walk away from him. She wanted to know what he was thinking about her. About the kiss. Did he feel what she felt?

"Hey, you okay?" Draco asked.

She turned around. "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

He looked puzzled. "You just froze in the middle of the floor...anything on your mind?"

She sighed, somewhat frustrated. "Of course there's something on my mind! You're on my mind! Our kiss is on my mind! We had this wonderful night together and I think we really connected, but you're just waltzing around the place like a bloody prat not even acknowledging that it happened. You have turned me, Hermione Granger, into a love sick puppy, while you have no care in the world."

Draco tried to bite back a laugh. "You're telling me, that Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Princess and war hero, has fallen for the Slytherin Prince?"

"Draco Malfoy, I will curse your bits off you bloody git!"

"Okay, okay! I was just joking! I will be serious, i promise. Come here."

She sat across from him, not able to look into his silver eyes. He sat with his elbows on his knees and a grin on his face.

"Okay, let me talk first before your hex me to oblivion." He took her hands. "I cannot tell you how much i enjoyed spending the evening with you. It was one of the best nights of my life. Kissing you? Don't even get me started! I could have kept kissing you forever. And I want nothing more than to be with you, show you off, and love you."

"But...?" She interrupted.

"But. I didn't want to pressure you. I wanted to know that you were ready for us. You've been through a lot and the last thing you need is some guy throwing himself at you." He said softly.

"Oh."

He chuckled. "Hermione Granger. I am falling hard for you. I really am. So if you're ready then I'm ready."

Draco could see the anger melting into a smile on the brunettes beautiful face.

"Well, I wouldn't have kissed you if I wasn't ready." She mumbled.

Draco tugged her onto his lap and kissed her with everything in him. Hermione held him and gave into his lips, feeling herself falling a little more for him with each passing second.

Then there was a knock at the door. The two Head students sighed and fell apart, Draco getting up to see who was interrupting.

"Potter, do you know what time it is?" Malfoy asked, slightly annoyed.

Harry barged in. "It's not that late, Malfoy. Besides this is more important than your snog fest."

Draco smirked as Hermione blushed. She hadnt noticed some of her lip gloss smeared on Dracos lips.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione could sense the panic in his voice, she had heard it too many times in past years.

The dark haired boy ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "Four more students are missing. There was a note this time, for McGonagall."

Hermione gasped "What did it say? Who was it from?"

Harry pulled it out and read aloud. "Headmistress McGonagall, I do apologize for taking six of your students. I won't be taking to many more. Four more should be enough to get me started. Please keep a lookout for another letter from me. If you care about your students, this should all be over in no time at all."

Hermione took the letter and examined it. "No signature."

"Whoever It is isn't going to let themself be known yet." Draco stated.

The blonde looked over Hermione's shoulder to check out the note as well. As soon as he saw it, his blood ran cold. His skin paled even more, if that was possible. He grabbed the note and examined it closer.

"Draco, whats wrong?" Hermione asked, worried at his sudden change.

The boy shook his head. "No, it can't be. I saw him die. That bastard was hit with the killing curse!"

"Draco..." Hermione started.

His silver eyes met her golden ones. "I've read this handwriting before. Every year, twice a week, since I arrived at Hogwarts. I know it's his."

She shook her head. "No, no Draco it's not possible...it just can't okay? We saw him die!"

"Who?" Harry yelled. "What are you talking about."

Draco slumped into a chair, shaking slightly. "This is my fathers writing. I'd know it anywhere. Lucius is alive."


	10. Chapter 10

"It's impossible! Several people saw him die! Remus killed him, hit him with the killing curse!" Harry yelled.

Draco shook his head. "I realize that, Potter! But I know my fathers handwriting. I've been reading it my entire life and I know that this is his writing."

Hermione sat listening to the boys, thinking about all of the possibilities. The only way someone could live through the killing curse is if they had made a horocrux like Voldemort did. However, she was sure Lucius didn't have knowledge of such things.

"What if it's something as simple as he faked it?" She suggested.

The boys looked at her, somewhat skeptical.

"How would he even do that? We gathered bodies for hours after the Final Battle, his body was there." Harry argued.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, Harry. I mean, Peter Pettigrew pulled off faking his own death. All I know is someone can't come back to life. Once you're dead, you're dead."

"What happened to the bodies?" Draco asked. " I know we gathered them all during clean up, but I was taken to the Ministry for questioning shortly after."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not certain. Families were contacted to take them for proper burials. I'm assuming your mother would have been contacted about him"

"Okay, so here's the plan." Hermione said. "Draco, talk to your mother. See if she was contacted and what she knows. Harry, talk to Headmistress and see what she thinks of all this. As for me, I will head to the library and contact the ministry to see if I can get my hands on any records from the battle concerning Lucius."

"The library?" Questioned Draco. "What are you looking for in the library?"

Hermione smiled. "One day you will all see how useful books are. I'm hoping to see if there's any spells or potions or anything to help find missing wizards, but who knows what I'll find!"

The boys chuckled and set off to thier tasks. Draco was writing a note to his mom, seeing if she could meet him in Hogsmeade this weekend. Harry went to return the letter to Headmistress McGonagall and discuss thier theory about Malfoy. Hermione started with the books in the common room to see if there was anything helpful.

Around the rest of the grounds, students were starting to get more and more anxious. Six students were now missing and fear was starting to settle within Hogwarts. The professors were doing thier best to put new protections spells and wards up, but that still did not ease the tension and worry that was spreading.

"Can anyone use wandless magic?" Lavender whispered to her fellow prisoners.

They all shook thier heads, except the boy from Ravenclaw. His name was Zacharias Smith.

"Are you crazy?!" Ron whisper-yelled at her.

She sighed. "I don't know Ronald! But we're running out of time. I just thought one of us could send a patronus to the Headmistress and tell her what's going on."

Dean shook his head. "We try anything and the crazy bastard will set the dementors on us."

"Maybe, but if he can produce a patronus without his wand then he can use it against the dementors." Seamus added.

"Im willing to try." Zacharias said. "I'd rather not meet my end yet. Now, i've never tried to produce a patronus without a wand, but with a wand I'm fairly good at it."

The kids all looked around at each other, not certain on what to do.

Hermione and Draco sat on the couch in the common room in silence. Hermione was laying on his lap and he was playing with her hair, his face wrinkled in concentration.

"Hey..." Hermione said. "Don't worry so much. We're gonna figure it out."

He shrugged.

Hermione sighed. "We took down Voldemort, your father is nothing compared to him."

"I don't doubt that we can stop him. I'm just worried about people getting hurt. I'm worried about YOU getting hurt. If he finds out that I'm with you, he will come for you. I'm sure he already knows about me switching sides and helping Potter. Actually, I'm surprised killing me wasn't one of the first things he did."

She didn't respond. She wasn't sure what to say. In her mind she knew that Lucius would kill both her and Draco if he knew of thier relationship, but she felt no fear. Her only concern was making sure he was stopped before anyone else was taken.

He pulled her closer and held her, burying his face in her neck and vowing to protect her no matter what. If it came down to it, he would die so she could live.

"I'm gonna do it." Zacharias said. "If we wait around we'll die anyway so we don't really have much to lose."

The group around him nodded, but they all seemed apprehensive. They didn't even know if he could produce a patronus without a wand.

Zacharias sat in complete concentration, thinking of his happiest moment. What felt like hours passed and a smile appeared on his face. Just then, a burst of blue light was dancing around him.

"Bloody Hell, you did it mate!" Seamus applauded.

A blue fox jumped around each student before bolting through the cellar doors and dissapearing.

"Did it work?" Lavender wondered.

Zacharias shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see. I gave it the message, I just don't know if it will get to Headmistress McGonagall. Like I said, I've never done this before."

"You look exhausted, I can't imagine how much that took out of you. Lay back and rest." The hufflepuff girl, Hannah, instructed.

Back at Hogwarts, the students were heading for thier common rooms for the night. McGonagall had shortened cerfew and put in some other rules to hopefully stop more kidnappings, however some students didn't see the danger.

Out by the lake, three students sat discussing quidditch, the latest school gossip, and the weekend Hogsmeade trip.

"We really should be heading back. Someone's taking students and I would prefer to avoid being kidnapped by some lunatic." Ginny urged.

Blaise shrugged. "Ginerva, you worry too much. I'm not gonna let anyone get you."

"I agree with Blaise." Cho Chang stated. "There's three of us and one of them. My ravenclaw senses tell me the odds are good."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "We don't know that's it's only one. Come on, let's go."

The other two gave in and stood to leave, grabbing thier bags and books.

"Where are we off to in such a hurry?" A low voice said.

The students whirled around to fight, but were frozen in shock by who they saw.

Lucius laughed. "I never get tired of shock and surprise! It's delightful, really!"

Blaise whispered a spell, flicked his wand, and Ginny went flying towards the school, landing hard at the steps.

"Ginny, go! Run! Now!" He screamed, praying Lucius wouldn't get her.

She saw Blaise and Cho get hit with a curse and fall to the ground. She turned and ran as fast as she could. She heard the angry voice yell "crucio" as she made it inside and shuddered at the thought of her friends being hurt.

"Hey! What are you doing out of bed?! I bet that'll be a detention for you, Weasley!" Filch laughed.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't care, I really don't. Please take me to the Headmistress. I have to see her now. It's an emergency!"

The man grudgingly led her to McGonagalls office, and she waited outside to be seen.

"Miss. Weasley, i hear you were caught sneaking back inside, is this correct?" The older professor asked.

"Yes Headmistress, I was. Give me detentions for the rest of the year, I really don't care. That's not important right now."

McGonagalls face quickly turned from disappointment to concern. "What happened?"

Ginny was crying now, imagining Blaise being tortured for making sure she was safe. "I saw him. He tried to take us, but Blaise got me to safety. He saved me, but i heard him being crucioed. And then they were gone. He took Blaise and Cho!"

"Did you see who it was, Miss Weasley? This is very important."

The red head nodded. "It was Lucius Malfoy."


	11. Chapter 11

"That's impossible, Ginerva. Mr. Potter said the same thing, but I assure you we have records of his death, there was a body. Remus Lupin killed him." Headmistress McGonagall said sternly.

Ginny scoffed. "I know who I saw, Professor!"

Minerva McGonagall shook her head. "It's late, past cerfew. Report to your dormitory please. We'll discuss your detention tomorrow."

Ginny stormed away, angry at the headmistress. Instead of going to her dorm, she found herself outside Hermione's Head dorm. She pounded on the door, Severus chiding her with each knock.

"Ginny, what are you doing? It's past cerfew, you mustn't be out." Hermione lightly scolded as she opened the portrait door.

The youngest Weasley rolled her eyes as she pushed inside. Draco was lounging on the couch reading a book, nit paying attention.

"Blaise was taken." Ginny spat.

Draco jumped up, his full attention on the girls.

"When? What happened?" Hermione asked. "Does Headmistress know?"

Ginny nodded. "I just came from her office. It was tonight. Cho and I decided to take a stroll by the lake and he joined us. I would have been taken too, but he saved me. As I was running inside I heard him screaming. He was hit by the cruciatus curse for making sure I got away"

Hermione wrapped her arms around herself and Draco sighed, his forhead creased and his mouth tight.

"It was your father." Ginny stated. "He's not dead. Or did you know that already? Are you in this with him?"

Draco stare turned cold. "How dare you make such an accusation? I would never..."

"Ginny we know it's Lucius." Hermione interrupted. "And Draco was just as surprised as us. In fact he's the one who told us. He recognized the handwriting in the letter that he sent McGonagall."

The redheaded girl stared at the others, baffled. "You know who was taking these kids? Why didn't you tell me? Have you told anyone? You're just sitting around playing house while kids are being taken by a death eater...by a murderer? I mean, McGonagall did say Harry knew, but of course he knew. He defeated Voldemort I'm not surprised she told him. But you guys also knew and you failed to tell any of us."

"We're not sitting around playing bloody house, Weaslette." Draco snapped.

Hermione sighed. "Both of you, stop. Calm down, we're all on the same side. Ginny, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. We've both been incredibly busy looking into this. Draco has been talking to his mom, seeing if she knows anything about what happened to his body. I have been in touch with Kingsly. He's trying to find and send me all the records they have surrounding Malfoys death and what happened with him. And Harry is trying to convince the headmistress that it is actually Lucius."

"Look Ginny, I promise we're trying here. Blaise is my best friend. I don't want him hurt anymore than you do. But you need to focus and get your bloody head straight or you won't be any help to us." Draco said.

Ginny did seem to relax a little bit. "I told McGonagall is was Malfoy. She said it eas impossible."

"That's the biggest issue we're having." Hermione said through a sigh. "Listen, it's late. Why don't you stay here with me tonight and we'll fill you in on what we know so far tomorrow, which isn't much if anything. For right now let's go to bed."

Ginny agreed and headed to bed with Hermione. Draco also decided that sleep was a good idea. But he sat to write another letter to his mother first.

 _Mother,_ _Can you contact Headmistress McGonagall at your earliest convenience? It's urgent that I speak with you, it cannot wait until this weekend. Please ask the headmistress if you can visit me at Hogwarts._ _With Love,_ _Draco._ The next day, Hermione gathered all of her friends during free period. They sat in the Room of Requirement, huddled around a table littered with notes.

"Are you sure that it's Lucius?" Pansy questioned.

Hermione nodded. "Draco recognized his handwriting and Ginny saw him."

"So we know it's him, we know we need to stop him from whatever he's planning, but I think our main concern should be finding where he's taking everyone and get them out." said Neville.

"How are we supposed to find him? He could be anywhere!" Ginny scoffed.

Harry spoke up. "We give him bait."

There silence that followed his statement was deafening.

"I know it's crazy but how else are we supposed to find him? Or find where he's taken our classmates, our friends."

Draco nodded. "It's our best bet. But Hermione stays out. The Prophet just ran a story yesterday about us, something about her helping me turn a new leaf, I don't know. The point is, if he finds her he will kill her on sight. I'm not risking that."

"I agree, mate. I think all of the girls need to stay out of it." Neville chimed in.

"No, no. You don't get to decide for us." Ginny cut in. "We have all fought in a war. We don't need to be sheltered like children."

Hermione nodded. "We can handle ourselves. It's rubbish for you to think otherwise."

"Hermione i'm not budging on this." Draco spat. "I will not allow it. You can do anything else to help us and to lead us. But you will not be getting anywhere close to my father."

Harry cleared his throat. "Look Hermione I agree with him. Why take a risk if you dont have to. Besides, it's not that we think you can't handle yourselves. We know you can, but that fact that you've already been through a war is all the more reason that you should play it safe."

"There's just no reason for you girls to put yourselves in danger again." Neville added.

Hermione and Ginny grudgingly nodded. "Fine. We'll stay back."

"I don't care what I do. I just want to get this taken care of so we can have a normal year for once." Pansy sighed.

Luna sat quietly by Harry. She was relieved, she wasn't sure if she could stand against Lucius again.

"You were spotted? Can you do anything right, Malfoy?" Dolohov screamed.

"No one will believe her! Everything is still going according to plan. We will have Hogwarts soon enough."

The dark haired man sneered. "You better hope this plan works or the next time you see the killing curse it will be too late to dodge. I'm not dying for you. It's the two of us, that's it. We don't have an army this time!"

"Watch your tone, Dolohov." Lucius sneered. "It's us against Minerva. The ministry won't step in. I have that covered."

"And what do you plan to do if you succeed? How are you going to explain how you're alive? How are you going to avoid Azkaban?"

The blonde man laughed. "Well it's quite simple really. I'll just pretend to be someone else."


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione and her friends had been working on thier plan for a few days. Harry, Draco, and Neville were to go outside every night, since they weren't sure when Lucius would be back to snatch more students. Once they ran into the man, they were to get caught and taken back with the others. The difference is, they would have wands. Lucius would obviously confiscate thier wands so the boys would have backups hidden on them. The rest is simple. Disarm Malfoy, get the students back to Hogwarts.

"It seems to easy that's all im saying." Pansy said.

Hermione shrugged. "It's all we've got. If we come up with a better plan, then that's great. But they start going out tonight. We can't wait any longer."

"We'll have my invisibility cloak as well. It'll be a piece of cake." Harry stated matter of factly.

"Im worried about the wands." Luna spoke quietly with worry. "How do we know our wands will work for you? And what are we to do without our wands?"

"Well," Draco started. "Before we leave tonight, we could disarm you. Then your wands would technically be our wands."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, then when we come back, you guys just disarm us and you'll be the owners of your wands again."

"Does is work like that?" Ginny asked.

Hermione's scrunched her nose in concentration. "Wandlore is tricky and very elaborate. That's the right idea, disarm your opponent and the wand belongs to you. But it's when you get into what is technically disarming is where is gets difficult. And of course some wands are harder to sway than others. It's all very difficult."

"It can't be too hard. Potter became the owner of my wand just by ripping it out of my hand." Draco countered.

"We're going to be in quite some trouble in class without our wands." Ginny said.

"Well then let's hope he doesn't take us until the weekend." Harry quipped.

After thier meeting, Hermione and Draco were headed to thier dormitory. Free period wasn't over yet so they decided to grab a snack. However, when they reached thier portrait door they noticed a visitor.

"Draco! Oh my boy, I've missed you so much." Narcissa Malfoy said smoothly as she wrapped Draco in a hug.

"I've missed you too, mother. I'm so glad you could make it. Come on, let's have a talk."

Inside, Hermione set some tea to be made as Narcissa made herself comfortable by the fireplace. "Now, Draco, what is so urgent that I needed to make a trip to Hogwarts."

Draco and Hermione sat down across from her, not sure where to start or how much to tell her.

"Well, let's just start here." Hermione started with her hand stretched out. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Narcissa smiled. "Nice to meet you Hermione. I've heard quite a lot about you recently. I can't say I'm not surprised about this union, but if Draco is happy then I'm happy."

Draco spoke up. "Mother this isn't a social call. I would love to have Hermione over for dinner sometime so you can formally meet. However, today we need to talk about father."

Narcissa visibly hardened. "Why must we speak of him? He's gone, Draco. We needn't worry about him any longer."

Draco and Hermione shared a glance and Hermione felt her heart sink. Narcissa was so glad he was gone and she had been so free. The former Black had even rekindled her relationship with her sister, Andromeda. The last thing she needed was to know her husband was alive and well.

"He's not dead, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said quietly.

"Now that's just absurd. They had a body, what are you playing at?" She snapped.

"Mother, someone has been taken students. The last few he took, there was a letter for Headmistress. Look at it." Draco handed his mother the parchment.

The older woman started trembling as she read the note, instantly recognizing the handwriting. "We need to leave Draco. Right now, gather your things. I'm telling your headmistress that im pulling you out."

"No," Draco replied, shaking his head. "I'm not afraid of him anymore. And i'm not letting Hermione here without me. Father will kill her."

Narcissa stood, anxiously pacing. "If he's alive, he knows we fought against the dark lord."

Hermione grabbed Narcissas hand. "We defeated Voldemort and your husband is not nearly as powerful. He will be stopped."

"Mother, why dont you stay with Aunt Andromeda? He won't expect you to be there. You'll be safe." Draco suggested.

She nodded. "Yes, i'll send her a letter before I leave. I'll tell her to pass word to the Weasleys. He won't be very happy with them either."

"The Weasleys know. One of the first kids he took was Ronald." Hermione replied.

"What we need to know, mother," Draco coaxed. "did they contact you about his body? We know there were records of his death and we know his body was seen after the battle."

Narcissa nodded. "Yes, i was contacted to see if I wanted his body sent for a proper burial with our family. I told them no. I didn't want his darkness on our family grounds."

"So we're back to square one." Hermione sighed. "Somehow, he faked his own death. And somewhere along the line he had help. There's no way he got away by himself. People would recognize a dead man walking."

"Dolohov!" Mrs. Malfoy yelled. "Dolohov and Lucius were most obsessed with Voldemort and his mission. And no one has seen Dolohov since the war. He's been in hiding, they have a cell waiting for him in Azkaban."

Hermione nodded. "I'll add any recent records of Dolohov to my list for Kingsly as well."

"We better tell the rest. Potter and Longbottom need to know what we may be up against." Draco said.

They thanked Narcissa and sent her on her way, hoping she could stay with her sister. They may not have gotten a lot of information, but they had a lead and that's all Hermione Granger needed.

That same day, Lucius and Dolohov were planning the next trip to Hogwarts. He wanted three or four more students before he started, then he would just get kids as needed. However, he needed to make sure all of his bases were covered. He made his way to the cellar and stood in front of a cell with a man crumpled on the floor.

"Ahh, don't be so dramatic Mr. Scamander! It's really not that bad, I assure you, you must live for my plan to work so you really are safe. You can't bloody grow hair if you're dead now can you?" Lucius heckled.

Galton Scamander huddled in the corner of his cell. "Do with me what you want, just please done hurt my family. My boy, Rolf is set to graduate soon!'

Malfoy waved him off. "Don't fret about your son. He will be safe I don't want anything with him. But you. You are the perfect cover! The son of Newt Scamander? The ministry won't question you being Headmaster of Hogwarts! It's bloody brilliant. I'll just need a few hairs every now and again from you. Easy, right?"

The man stared, emotionless, at Lucius Malfoy. "You're going to pretend to be me? Living off polyjuice potion until one if us dies?"

Lucius didn't respond. He just chuckled as he walked away. With any luck, he would have all the students he needed tonight and could start his plan to take over Hogwarts.

"Okay, just shrink down your invisibility cloak and our wands. If you get searched, I don't want them to be found." Hermione instructed.

The boys did as told, hiding the shrunken wands behind thier ears. Harry put his invisibility cloak in his pocket and they were ready.

"Remember, do not engage unless absolutely necessary. Our first and only concern is getting back the other students. That will put his plan on pause and then we can figure out what he's up to and how to stop it." Ginny added.

"We'll be just fine." Neville chirped. "I bet we'll back before sunrise."

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, and Pansy decided to stay together tonight while the boys left, hoping jt would ease thier minds. The odds were in thier favor, but there was still a lot they didn't know. They were rushing in blind.

"Bring Blaise back, please." Ginny whispered. "And Ron. I need them safe."

Draco sighed. "They'll all be home by morning. I need to say this though. If one of us is caught, the others need to keep going. We need to get everyone back. Even if that means one of us is left behind."

The two boys nodded silently.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Harry quipped.

The boys headed on thier way outside, leaving the girls uneasy and full of worry.

The three boys walked in silence around the lake. They weren't sure if Lucius would strike tonight, but they were preparing themselves incase.

"I think i see someone." Neville whispered.

Off in the distance, strutting throught the shadows, was a tall figure. Harry and Draco resisted the urge to look, hoping to look oblivious to the man.

Neville kept an eye on the man. "He's spotted us, coming towards us now."

In seconds Lucius Malfoy was right in front of them. "Draco, my son. I see you're keeping company with a... different sort... these days"

The boys followed the plan, jumping in surprise and pulling out thier wands.

"Father... you're...alive." Draco stuttered.

Lucius cackled. "Yes I'm alive! Though you boys won't be for long."

They were disarmed and bound. Then they were gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry, Neville, and Draco were thrown in a cell with the rest of the Hogwarts students. The others were shocked to see Harry and Draco had been caught.

"Draco, I am so dissapointed in you." Lucius said flatly. "Settle in with your friends. When I come back were going to have a nice little father-son chat."

He turned and walked away, but stopped. He swung around and pointed his wand at the youngest Malfoy. "Crucio!"

Draco screamed in pain, his body convulsing. Lucius laughed as he walked away, leaving Draco gasping for air.

"Merlins beard! You were taken too? We're all doomed." Ron muttered.

Harry watched to make sure Lucius was gone before he spoke, barely more than a whisper. "We meant to get caught. We're here to take you lot back. Now stay calm and be quiet. We need to be quick."

The three boys took the tiny wands from behind their ears and the Harry grabbed his invisibility cloak. They resized the items and began to work thier way out.

"He's going to have wards up outside so we won't be able to apparate immediately." Draco said.

Neville shrugged. "That'll give us a chance to see where exactly we are."

"I can't fit all of us under the cloak, so I want to take the girls first. They need to get out of here." Harry said.

Lavender, Hannah, and Cho jumped up, ready to go.

"What exactly is your plan?" Seamus asked. "Just gonna blow your way outta here?"

"We haven't quite figured that out yet." Neville replied nonchalantly.

Zacharias spoke up. "I say, we wait until he comes back for Draco. When he opens up to get Draco out, you stun him and we run. He's not expecting you to have wands. And once he's down it's only Dolohov and the dementors we need to worry about."

"So mum was right. It is Dolohov helping him." Draco muttered.

"Wait, dementors?" Neville sighed. "Bloody Hell we didn't know what we were coming into."

"We have wands. The three of us can take care of the dementors." Draco countered.

Harry handed his cloak to Lavender and his wand, Luna's wand, to Hannah. "When he comes back, were going to do just as Zacharias said. You, Hannah, and Cho get under the cloak and run. As soon as you can apparate, get back to Hogwarts and go to Hermione's Head dorm."

"Malfoy, you're going to have the best chance of knowing where we are, so pay attention to everything around us." Dean interjected.

The eleven Hogwarts students sat in the cell for what seemed like ages. The three new arrivals were wondering if they were wrong when they told the girls they'd be back by morning. After what seemed like hours, they finally heard footsteps. Everyone was on high alert, ready to strike.

"Draco, my boy! Are you ready for our chat? I really have missed our father and son bonding time." Lucius sneered.

He unlocked the cell door and drug Draco out by his hair, throwing him to the floor and kicking him in the ribs.

"Now!" Harry screamed!

The students jumped into action. Neville threw a few stunning spells at the oldest Malfoy and the other boys grabbed him, throwing him into the cell and locking it. The girls were already under the cloak, running for the exit.

"That seemed to easy." Draco said.

Harry shook his head. "Just go, don't think about it."

They took off running, thankful they somehow avoided Dolohov. But as they made thier way outside, they saw the Dementors.

"Merlin!" Neville screamed. "There has to be 100 of them!"

Zacharias was casting his patronus wandlessly again. "Just cast your bloody patronus and let's go!"

A silver otter flew out of Dracos wand, formerly Hermione's, and a silver mist came from Nevilles wand, formerly Ginnys.

"I hope the girls made it." Blaise said hopefully."

With three patronus' floating around, they ran through the dementors with little trouble at all. When they finally made it outside the wards to a wooded area, Zacharias collapsed, exhausted.

"Great work, mate. It takes a lot to cast a patronus with no wand. I can't even do it." Harry said.

"Let's go! Come on we can apparate from here!" Someone yelled.

The group of boys looked over to see Hannah, Lavender, and Cho coming out from under the cloak.

"We told you not to wait! You were to leave immediately." Neville said, frustrated.

"We're fine." Cho said. "We weren't going to leave without knowing you guys were okay."

"Listen, this is all fun and happy and yay for friendship! But let's save it, please." Draco snapped. "I don't fancy hanging around here in the middle of the night and using up all of our luck."

They all agreed and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts. Blaise and Draco were supporting an exhausted Zacharias as they made their way into the castle. As they entered the 8Th year head dorm, they were met with grateful squeals and hugs from the four girls.

"You made it!" Ginny screamed.

She jumped onto Blaise who held her close, kissing her cheeks and reassuring her that he was fine. Hermione greeted Harry with a tight hug and Draco with a soft kiss before finally letting herself relax.

"Who wants to be the one to wake up the Headmistress?" Dean asked.

Pansy shook her head. "First, you all need to eat. We made sure the food was stocked up for when you got back. Once you've all eaten, the Heads will get McGonagall."

They happily jumped into a meal, especially Ron and Lavender who had been away the longest.

"Were you able to figure out where he's hiding?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded. "I'm almost positive it's our Paris property. I haven't been there in ages, but I'm fairly certain our Paris property is the only one that had my mums rose garden out front, instead of out back. I'll write her to confirm."

"Paris?" Lavender yelled. "We were in Paris?!"

Ron squeezed her hand. "Doesn't matter where we were. We're back now."

While the others finished eating, Hermione sent an urgent owl to Headmistress McGonagall, requesting (more like pleading) that she come to thier dormitory. It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door.

Draco answered it to see a flustered McGonagall on the other side.

"What is going on? Was another student taken?" She asked, worried.

The blonde smirked and stepped aside to reveal all of the missing students.

Professor McGonagall ran inside, her worry seeming to fade for now. "What in heavans have you been up to?"

"I mean absolutely no disrespect, Headmistress, but you have been teaching Potter for 8 years, and you believed he was just going to wait for the adults to do something?" Draco said, amused.

She tried to be stern when replying, but her eyes twinkled with laughter. "You all must start following the rules! And they should have been brought straight to me, now finish eating and you will all follow me to the hospital wing."

"Malfoy and Zacharias should be looked at first." Harry suggested. "Draco was hit with the cruciatus and Zacharias held out pretty long with a wandless patronus."

"You're all coming." She replied.

Pansy rolled her eyes. "Professor, please. Myself, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna didn't even go. We're fine."

"Now, Miss. Parkinson you will accompany us to the hospital wing. Let's go."

All of the students followed thier Headmistress to see Madam Pomfrey.

"All of them are okay, Minerva. Except for Mr. Malfoy. He has bruising on his ribs and some after effects of the cruciatus. I sugguest he stay here tonight. The others can be sent on with orders to get a good nights sleep and well balanced meal. I would also suggest that they are excused from classes tomorrow."

"Thank you, Poppy."

Hermione sat by Dracos bed, staring at his sleeping body, as McGonagall and Pomfrey came over to her.

"Miss. Granger, he will be just fine in the morning. But you must go and let him rest. First thing tomorrow, you can come see him." Pomfrey said.

She sighed agreed, standing to leave. "Very well, Professor"

"But Miss Granger, even though it's against school policy, maybe one of your friends would like to stay the night with you tonight." Professor McGonagall

Hermione smiled, grateful. She would love to have company tonight. She also didn't miss the knowing look that her professor gave her, letting her know that it was no secret about the girls many sleepovers.

"Tomorrow, I expect you all in my office after breakfast. You will be excused from classes, we're going to get to the bottom of whatever is going on. Now goodnight, please rest easy." And with that, the Headmistress was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, Hermione rushed down to the hospital wing while the other students headed to Professor McGonagalls office. It was a long restless night knowing that Draco wasnt laying next to her, or even in the room across from her.

"Good morning Beautiful." The blonde boy said with a smile.

Hermione beamed, happy to see him awake. "How do you feel?"

"I feel great. Honestly, I didnt realize how bad i felt until we got here with Headmistress last night."

"Of course you didnt." Hermione replied."Your adrenaline was rushing. You were to excited to feel anything."

Draco leaned in, giving her a dizzying kiss. "Well i'm wonderful now. I say we go to the Great Hall and enjoy some breakfast."

"No, no." Hermione shook her head. "First, we go to McGonagalls office. She wants us all there this morning and were already late."

As they walked across the castle, he grumbled about being hungry and how a man needed to eat while Hermione chuckled and pulled him along.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Thank you for coming but I do believe we have everything we need." Headmistress McGonagall greeted.

She was surrounded by the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shackbolt, and a few other ministry workers, all looking quite disturbed.

"We have a majority of our aurors out looking for Lucius and Dolohov." Kingsley said.

"He'll be found. It really was a feeble and quite pitiful attempt." One of the other ministry workers added.

Harry chuckled. "He really thought he was going to be able to take over Hogwarts?"

"An awful plan, really. Something like this wont even make it to The Prophet." Ginny chimed in.

"Honestly, it wouldn't even make a good story. Bloody boring and feeble. I doubt anyone would read it." Blaise agreed.

McGonagall shook her head. "While i'm glad you all seem to find this humorous, this is a serious matter. You children were taken. Hogwarts security was broken. You could have been killed."

The students got quiet, shaking thier heads and apologizing.

"Now, off you go. You all have permission to miss the remainder of your classes today. Rest up and if you need anything, dont hesitate to go to Madame Pomfrey or myself."

They all filed out of the office, deciding to go to Hermione and Dracos room and ask the elves for some breakfast.

"Do you think he'll be caught?" Lavender asked.

Silence followed, mostly because the group was unsure why Ron and Lavender were still with them.

It was Luna who broke the quiet. "He will be. Its two men against the ministry and Hogwarts. He doesn't stand a chance."

They arrived at the 8th year Head dorm and filed in, except Lavender and Ron. They awkwardly turned around and left the rest, Lavender reluctant to leave. She now knew she was wrong about the red headed boy.

"Ronald I need you to be honest with me about something." Lavender said quietly.

He looked at her and nodded. "Of course, Lav."

"Did you hurt Hermione?"

He didn't say anything for a long time. She knew the answer, she didn't know why she asked. But his silence confirmed it more.

"I did. I hurt her and I will never be able to take it back. I will never be able to have her or Harry in my life again. And it kills me every day."

Lavender nodder, tears forming in her eyes. "Why? How could you do such an awful thing?"

"I have no excuse. Nothing i say will make it okay." He mumbled. "I was angry. I was angry at the entire world. My entire childhood my family was seen as less because we were poor. I didnt have anything. Then the rest of my childhood was taken from me by Voldy. I lost my brother. I was just angry at everyone and so tired of having things kept from me and taken away."

"You are not the same Ronald Weasley I fell in love with all those years ago. And I don't see how I can be with a man that did something like this. But if you truly are sorry, and you want to start over go see someone. Therapy is a muggle concept but Ive heard it works wonders. Just talk to someone. I can help find you a therapist. But if you care for me, if you want this, show me you're willing to start fresh."

She left him then, standing in the corridor sobbing, as she left to think.

Lucius Malfoy was fuming as he paced throughout his study. Dolohov left him, not wanting to deal with the obvious trouble that was coming to them so that left Malfoy on his own. He did admit that his plan wasn't thought through very well and it was a feeble attempt at best, however giving up hope of the Dark Lords dream seemed unthinkable. Another thought was clouding his mind though. His only child had been socializing with the likes of Harry Potter. He cringed at the thought of what else he might be doing. His main goal now was finding out what Draco Malfoy was doing and put an end to it.

"Whatever your planning, don't."

Lucius swung around to see his wife standing in the doorway. She looked more beautiful than ever. Her eyes were bright, her skin glowed, she looked happy. But she had also betrayed him and the Dark Lord, an act that could not go unpunished. "Cissa, Oh you beautiful little traitor. You really think it wise to confront me after your awful betrayal?"

Narcissa stood tall, unafraid. "I'm not afraid of you Lucius. The Dark Lord, yes i was terrified of. But not you. And dont forget the power I hold. I've always been a stronger witch than you a wizard."

"Is that a threat?" He spat.

She laughed coldly. "It's a promise. If you so much as move a hair on Dracos head, or his friends, I will kill you without a second thought."

"So you're with them? You're okay with mudbloods and half-bloods ruining our world?"

"You know I never held the same views as you, but that being said I stand with Draco. For the first time in his life he is genuinely happy and safe! He is free to be whoever he wants and I will not let anything stop him from continuing that happiness."

Lucius scoffed. "He will be the proper heir to the Malfoy name or he will be nothing at all."

A smile formed on the witchs face. "Darling, are you forgetting? You're dead. He already has everything. You? You have nothing."

His normally pale skin was red with anger. "Then I will take everything from him."

Narcissa turned to leave. "Make your move Lucius. But it will be your last. You will die and your death will be on my hands."


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you think your father will come for us?" Hermione asked Draco as they lounged by the fireplace.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "You're supposed to be the brightest witch if our age. What do you think?"

"I think you should get rid of your attitude. But yes. I do think he will come, not because of whatever plan he had. But because he will want to punish you for who you associate with."

He nodded. "Yes I believe so as well."

Hermione studied the boys silver eyes for awhile, the silver eyes that protected her and chased away all the bad. "Are you scared."

"No." He replied. "Well, i'm not scared for me. Im scared for you..."

She looked curiously at him.

"We've been all over the paper. Stories about how the famous war hero and former death eater child fancy each other. He'll find out soon enough. And he will want both of us dead."

"He won't hurt us. Its one man against thr world." She assured.

Draco shook his head. "I dont care about the world, I care about you. And I will do anything I possibly can to to keep you safe from him."

She leaned in to kiss him, sinking into his strong arms. "I'm not scared."

"Of course you're not. You're the Gryffindor Princess and war hero." He chuckled.

For a long time, they just sat holding each other. Occasionally sharing a kiss or some thoughts. It was peaceful. Until someone started banging on thier portrait door.

Draco moaned in protest when Hermione got up to see who was disturbing them. He didn't really want to deal with company right now.

"Oh, hello Lavender." Hermione said, quite surprised to see the blonde.

Draco was immediately at her side. He was not a very trusting person to begin with, and by hurting someone he cared for his trust would never be gained.

"Hello Hermione, Draco. I was hoping you had a moment to talk." Lavenders voice was quiet and shaky. "In private."

"Uhm, yeah. Sure, we can talk in my dorm."

"Where's your wand?" Draco asked.

Hermione scoffed. "Please, Draco, she's not going to hurt me.

He repeated. " Where's your wand, Lavender?"

"I don't have it. Your father broke it when he took us." She spat.

Hermione ignored his paranoia and led Lavender upstairs. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I know Ron hurt you." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "I couldn't believe it at first. I mean, I've been in love with Ron for ages. I couldn't see him being so vile. But he isn't the same Ron I fell in love with. And I know now what he did. And I just wanted to apologize for how awful I was to you, for not believing you."

"Lavender you don't need to apologize to me. I'm a big girl and I can handle it. It did hurt, but I understand. Love can make you blind sometimes." Hermione responded with a sigh.

Lavender nodded. "I told him to go to therapy, or something to deal with his anger."

Hermione didn't say anything. Lavender was looking for a way to redeem him, and while Hermione had learned to heal during her therapy sessions, she didn't think Ron could be redeemed.

"I'm sorry Hermione! I shouldn't be talking to you about it. I just want to make him better."

"Lavender, I'd really rather not discuss Ronald. But if you think you can fix him then do it. It's your life, and therapy does do wonders, I wish you the best of luck. But he is no longer a part of my life and I would much rather keep it that way, so if you intend to keep him in your life then I won't be a part of yours. I apologize, but i cant be friends with someone who is so close to him. I just can't."

Lavender smiled sadly. "Don't apologize. I understand, you're not in the wrong. I probably am. He's a monster. But I have to try and get my Ron back."

All Hermione did was nod. Lavender took that as her cue to leave and excused herself, hurrying down the stairs and out the portrait. A few minutes later, she heard Draco come upstairs.

"What was that about? Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "She wanted to apologize for not believing me and told me she knew what Ron did. But, she thinks she can fix him."

"Fix him? You can't fix evil." He scoffed.

"I told her that if she was still going to be in Rons life and be close to him then I wouldn't be in her life."

Draco sighed. "Don't worry about them. Just worry about us, well me. Because I'm gonna die if I dont get more snuggles."

Hermione laughed. "Oh how soiled your reputation would be if everyone knew that you, Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, wanted to snuggle."

He blushed, but quickly tackled her into the blankets. "Well we just can't tell anyone then."

He kissed her and held her close, wishing he could stay in bed with her forever. Until they heard a knock at the door.

"Bloody Hell!" He yelled, getting up and stomping downstairs to answer.

Hermione followed him, laughing as he cursed the unknown person to oblivion.

He yanked open the door and let out a sigh. "What in Merlins name do you..."

"Draco, I do not like the tone your taking with me." Narcissa scolded.

"Mother? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Aunt Andromeda."

The Malfoy matriarch smiled. "Well don't be too happy to see your old mum. Oh Hermione, hello! It's so good to see you again."

"Mother, you're acting like we didn't see you a fortnite ago. Probably less, actually!"

Hermione smacked him. "Ignore him, he's just grumpy he couldn't lay around in bed all day. It's wonderful to see you. To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Unfortunately this isn't a visit for pleasure. This is about Lucius." She confessed."

"What about him?" Draco asked, suddenly alert.

The older woman sighed and took a seat by the fireplace. "He's coming for you. I don't know when, but he usually doesn't think things through so probably soon."

"Did you see him? How do you know? When..."

"Draco, please sit. I will talk then you can ask questions. Okay?"

He nodded and sat next to Hermione, holding her hand tight.

"I went to the Paris manor. He was there. He looked so happy to see me at first. Then he realized that I had turned my back on him and Voldemort. I thought he was gonna try and duel me. He didn't though, we talked. I told him to stay away from you and your friends. Of course he has no impulse control so my threats meant nothing. But he did tell me that unless you change to be the true Malfoy heir that he raised you to be, he will take everything from you."

He was seething. He stood up and paced "I will kill him. And I wont hesitate."

Narcissas' face hardened. "No. You will not kill him."

Both Hermione and Draco looked bewildered at her objection.

"My son, I will not allow you to taint your soul with darkness. I spoke the truth when I told him that his death will be on my hands." She said this with such warmth, yet such strength.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "Because really none of us are safe. And with Christmas break coming, so many of us will be home and so easy for him to attack."

Silver eyes met gold. "Hermione, I won't let him hurt you. He won't get close enough to even try."

She rolled her eyes. "Draco, I told you. I'm not scared. Lucius isn't as powerful or smart as he pretends to be, thats why he's targeting children. I am however scared for the others."

"Well you musn't worry at all." Narcissa interjected. "I have told Dumbledore. He will take care of everything. But I would feel much better if both of you came to stay with me over holiday break."

"Of course, mum. We'd love to." Draco said with a smile.

His mother smiled widely and was giddy with excitement over decorating and getting presents. She even suggested they throw New Year's party for all of their friends.

By the time she left, the mood was lighter and the worry had subsided. Draco was confident that he could protect this life he was making for himself. He smiled and held Hermione as they planned their party by the fire. Everything would be just fine.


	16. Break

Hello everyone! I know it's been way too long since I last updated this story and for that I apologize. To be honest I felt like i rushed through this story and I was so excited that in the end it just isn't my best work. This is also the first things i've written that i've actually posted for people to read and honestly it makes me a little self conscious to do that because to be completely truthful I don't think i'm a very good writer. So again I apologize.

That being said, I made a commitment when I posted the first chapter, so I will be finishing this story. I'm currently working on the next chapter now. That should be posted within a few hours, at the latest it will be posted with 24 hours.


	17. Chapter 16

It was finally Christmas break and students were pouring out of the Hogwarts gates to board the train and enjoy time away from classes and homework. Excitement filled the air at the thoughts of presents, sweets, and of course, the now famous, Malfoy New Years Eve party.

"I do hope it's a success." Hermione said. "We've put so much planning into this."

Draco smiled. "Thats why it will be a success. Hermione Granger doesn't fail at anything."

She rolled her eyes. "You act like i'm perfect. I'm far from it."

"Hermione, you are perfect to me and that's all that matters."

The train ride went fairly quickly. Before they knew it everyone was getting off and going on their way. Hermione and Draco were met by Narcissa and Andromeda. Hermione greeted Andromeda with a tight hug.

"What a pleasure! I'm so happy to see you!' Andromeda gushed. "I'm actually here to meet Harry. He wants to take Teddy for the holiday, but its been ages Hermione!"

Hermione grinned. "It has been far too long."

"Don't you worry about that." Narcissa chimed in. "We're going to be a right and proper family from now on. Andromeda and I have been talking about merging the Tonks and Malfoy estates so we can be closer."

"I would love a chance as finally knowing my nephew." Andromeda admitted.

Draco blushed and gave a small smile. "I would like that."

"Teddy! Awww Uncle Harry missed you!" Harry called as he ran over and scooped the little boy in his arms. "He'll be in good hands Andromeda, I promise."

"Oh Harry, I know he will be. Besides, I do need to get used to the idea of him not being with me anymore. I'm sure you'll have him all the time when school is over."

Harry smiled."Yes probably. I know Luna loves having him around too so she'll be working on a room for him as soon as we graduate."

The elder woman nodded with a sad smile. "I'm glad to hear that. But Harry, we must be off. Narcissa has plans for us this evening."

"You're welcome to join, Mr. Potter." Narcissa added.

"Thank you I do appreciate it but i have a house full of Weasleys waiting to see Teddy. I will definitely be attending the party though."

With that they parted ways. Harry and Teddy off to the Burrow, Hermione, Draco, Narcissa, and Andromeda to the Manor.

"Hermione,I really have been dying to meet you properly." Narcissa said with a smile. "Please, tell me about yourself."

Hermione glanced at Draco nervously. She wasn't one to be put on the spot. "Well, I was born to muggle parents so I didn't know that I was a witch or that Hogwarts exsisted until i was older. Coming to Hogwarts was probably the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love reading and studying and learning new spells. My dream is to be either a transfiguration professor or care of magical creatures professor."

"Oh what a coincidence! Draco wants to be the potions master! Wouldn't that be wonderful?" She beamed.

"Care of magical creatures? I wouldn't have pegged you for that." Draco said.

Narcissa chuckled. "Why not? I remember you telling me about her organization to free house elves. It seems it would be right up her alley to work with other magical beings."

"You told her about SPEW? I didn't know you knew about that."

"Oh Hermione you should have heard him gush about it. He begged me to find a way to help you without his father finding out." Narcissa revealed.

Draco face was red as fire now. "That's enough mother! We were talking about her, not me."

Hermione laughed and gave his hand a squeeze. They were all sitting in the dining area at the manor. Narcissa and Andromeda enjoying a nice tea while Hermionie and Draco sipped butter beer. It felt nice. Hermione felt welcome and warm with his mother and it made her beyond happy. Narcissa seemed to be a wonderful woman.

"Why don't we go to the main hall while we wait for the rest of our guests." Narcissa suggested.

Draco looked up quizzically. "Who else is coming?"

His mother waved her hand at him. "It's a surprise! Let's go."

They followed her and Andromeda to the main hall. When they arrived Hermione realized where ther were. The room had been redecorated and there was no sense of evil. But her stomach did a flip as she remembered what the two older witch's sister had done. Draco also felt his stomach tighten as did his hold on Hermione.

Narcissa saw the pain in Hermiones eyes and gasped. "Hermione! Oh I'm so sorry, what was i even thinking?"

She pulled her out of the room and down the hall. Draco and Andromeda followed.

"Please forgive me. I did my best to take the evil out of that room, but I didn't think about how it might effect you. My sincerest apologies, dear. I'm taking the room out completely i just haven't gotten to it yet."

Hermione smiled faintly but just nodded.

"Draco why don't you take Hermione to where you two will be staying and get ready? Andromeda and I will be preparing for our guests."

He nodded and took Hermiones hand, leading her to his wing of the house. They arrived to his room and he closed the door and sank into his bed. His eyes were wet.

"I remember watching it happen. And i felt so helpless. Mother was holding me back. She was afraid i might try and save you and get myself killed."

Hermione tucked herself in next to him and held on to him tightly. "I'm glad you didn't intervene. She was right to stop you. You wouldn't be alive today."

"I love you Hermione Granger. And i will never let anyone hurt you ever again." He promised.

She smiled and pulled him as close as she could possibly get him. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."

They stayed tangled up with each other until his mother came knocking on the door. "Everyone will be here soon, are you ready?"

"Yes mother!" Draco lied.

Hermione giggled as she unwound herself from his arms. "Be right there Mrs. Malfoy!"

She pulled off her jeans and sweat shirt and rummaged through her things for something nicer to wear. Draco eyed her from his bed, taking everything in. Until she saw him.

"Get up and get ready Draco." She scolded playfully.

She pulled on a pair of black muggle leggings and high brown boots. She paired them with an emerald green sweater and let her hair fall from its ponytail to frame her face.

"Mmmm, green if your color." Draco said with a wink.

She smiled. "Yes i have to agree. Now hurry! I don't want your mother to think we were doing anything."

That made him laugh. "Okay okay i'm coming!"

He threw on black pants and a black vneck t-shirt and pulled her out of the room to go and greet their mysterious guests.

"Ah, children finally! Lets to go to the ballroom and meet Cissa, we'll have more space there for everyone" Andromeda said when they entered the dining hall.

When they arrived at the ballroom, it seemed the guests we're already there. Hermione let out a big smile as she saw who was there. The whole Weasley clan. Molly, Aurthur, Charlie, Fred, George, Bill and Fluer, Ginny, and even some extras. Blaise, Harry and Teddy, and even Remus!

"What's going on?" Hermione asked excitedly. "What's the occasion?"

Narcissa smiled. "Well i thought it might be nice to have everyone together. You're family now Hermione and that also makes your family, my family. So I sent an owl to Molly to see if everyone wanted to come and get to know each other."

"Oh that's wonderful! I'm so glad you all came!" She beamed. "Even Remus, you're back!"

Lupin smiled. "Yes, I wasn't expecting to make it back so early, which is why Harry took Teddy for the week, but plans changed, so here I am."

Draco smiled. Seeing Hermione so happy made him feel like he was on a cloud. Her smile could made the sun shine brighter.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Narcissa announced. "Until then I have a surprise for everyone."

"More surprises mother?" Draco questioned.

Cissa sushed him. "I have made many mistakes in my life. The biggest was standing by a man who hurt so many people and stood for everything that I oppose. I thought I was protecting my son, but in the end, i was only hurting him more. To atone for my wrongs, I'd like to put my wealth and skills to something that matters. Something that will help people. So, starting in just a few months, Malfoy Manner will be a refuge. It will offer shelter for witches or wizards that have no where to go. There will be donations made to witches and wizards in need, and I hope we never need it, but one wing will be dedicated to the Order. If a time ever arises the order can safely convene here. It will be called the Manor, and i'd like to dedicate the grand opening to every person in the room."

Everyone was shocked, and smiles and tears filled the room.

Andromeda hugged Narcissa tightly. "I am so proud of you sister."

Molly was next to pull the Malfoy matriarch in a tight hug. "It's a wonderful idea. I'd love to help if you ever needed it.'

"Oh I'd love that!" Narcissa gushed.

Hermione felt so blessed. Everyone was getting along and Narcissa really was turning a new chapter in her life. Everyone ate dinner by the fire, talking with full mouths and sharing ideas of what would make the The Manor successful. It was a great start to the holiday, but Hermione was starting to get anxious. She had a sinking feeling that something was going to go wrong. She tried to ignore it but it persisted through the evening. It almost felt as if they were being watched. As everyone was leaving she stayed close to Draco, eyeing the windows and trying to calm herself.

"Somethings wrong." Draco whispered to her.

She nodded. "I feel it too."

Narcissa and Andromeda turned to the young couple as the last of the guests finally left. "You feel that as well?"

Everyone was in agreement.

"Ill check the wards." Draco said grabbing his wand.

He came back a few moments later. "The wards are fine. Father can't get in."

Then a knock came at the door. They all looked warily wondering who it could be.

Narcissa opened the door to find an old, homely man standing outside. "Can I help you?"

"Pardon my intrusion, but I was looking for help. The names Scamander..."He began.

Hermione gasped. "Oh my! You're Newt Scamanders son!"

"THE Newt Scamander?" Andromeda asked.

The man nodded. "You see, was taken by this awful man and held captive. He took my wand, I have no way of going home."

Draco remembered seeing an old man in the cellar when he, Harry, and Neville rescued their schoolmates. He instantly felt guilty. They had forgotten all about the man after they got back to Hogwarts.

"Well why don't you stay here and get a bite to eat and freshen up. You can use our floo when you're ready." Narcissa offered.

The old man smiled and kissed her hand. "Thank you so much! Oh i do appreciate it."

Andromeda took him to the kitchen and ave him a plate of food while Narcissa talked with Draco. "You're father took him. I know he did."

"I know." Draco said. "I saw him when we got everyone back. I was suppose to tell Headmistress when we got back and I completely forgot. He's lucky to be alive."

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "What would Lucius want with him? It doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. But don't think on it too hard. No one ever knows why Father does the things he does." Draco added.

Narcissa shook her head. " Off to bed with you two. This is your vacation. Let me worry about Lucius, you enjoy your break. You are safe. Everyone else is safe. Don't even worry your heads with that poor excuse of a man."

Narcissa met Andromeda in the kitchen. She offered the man some fire whiskey, which he politely declined.

"I'm not a big drinker ma'am, but thank you. I have some water here any how." He said politely.

He brought a flask to his lips and took a hearty gulp. The sisters didn't notice the drop that fell from the mouth of the flask to the table. It was brown, bubbly, and had an awful stench. Then man quickly wiped it off the table.

"It's awfully late, you're welcome to stay the night if you'd like." Narcissa offered.

He shook his head. "Oh no, I won't need that. I do appreciate the offer though."

"Very well then. I'll show you the washroom and the floo and then we'll give you some privacy."

The man had a cruel grin on his face as he shut the washroom door. He knew now that his plan would work. Maybe he wouldn't be taking over Hogwarts, but ridding the bad seeds from his family seemed rewarding enough.


	18. Chapter 17

"Something seems off with Mr. Scammander." Hermione said quietly in thought.

Draco nodded in agreement. "His story isn't adding up. He escaped the Paris Manor and ends up here? He doesn't have a wand but that doesn't mean he can't apparate home."

"Well, then let's go the Paris Manor."

"Are you crazy? What if Lucius is there? Do you honestly think I would let you go and chance running into him?

Hermione was already slipping off her sleep clothes for a pair of black leggings, a hoodie, and sneakers. "Do you honestly think i'm going to listen?"

Draco sighed. "No I'm not stupid enough to believe that."

As they were getting changed, a pair of piercing blue eyes studied them through the crack in the door. Lucius' poly juice had warn off as he was listening in on the two young minds. Following them to the Paris Manor seemed like the perfect opportunity, however he couldn't apparate. He grumbled under his breath as he snuck though the manor to get outside and past the wards. Unfortunately the process slowed him down quite a bit. It was at least half a mile until he could apparate. The thought of missing his chance had him seething. He couldn't wait to get his hands on that young little mudblood.

"Okay, so where do we start?" Draco asked. "You wanna work our way from the dungeon up"

Hermione nodded. "Seems a good plan as any."

They quietly made their way down dark stairwell to the cold, musty dungeons. Once they were sure Lucius wasn't present, they pulled out their wands for light.

"I...is someone there?" said an aged voice.

They both froze. Instinctively, Draco stepped in front of Hermione as they slowly made their way to the voice.

"Hello? Please if anyone is there please help me!"

Hermione clutched her wizards hand tighter as they came upon the first cell.

"Bloody Hell..." Draco whispered.

Hermione felt the blood run from her cheeks. It was Mr. Scammander. He was curled up in rags and looked especially thin. She pushed in front of Draco and flung the cell door open.

"Are you okay, Sir? Whats happened to you? Why are you in here?" She whispered.

He took a moment to clear his throat. "He took me in here to use my hair for ploy juice potion. He was going to keep me until either I died or he did. Something about taking over Hogwarts School..."

"Which meant that was Father at the manor tonight. We have to get back now, I need to make sure mum is okay!" Draco half yelled.

They pulled the old man up and were ready to apparate when a curse came flying across the room.

"Crucio! You filthy, pathetic, Mudblood!"

Hermione collapsed in a fit of screams as the curse hit her. Without thinking Draco through the killing curse back, missing his estranged father by an inch. He grabbed a screaming Hermione and the older Scammander and apparated back to the manor.

When they arrived back, he gently placed Hermione on his bed and placed a kiss on her temple. "Ill be right back, Darling. Please stay put you need to rest."

He led Mr. Scammander through the Manor to the kitchen. "Please eat sir, I'm going to get my mum and we'll get you home safe."

He took off running through his mansion to make sure is Mother and Aunt were okay. He found them in the study, going over plans for The Manor.

"Oh thank Merlin!" He cried. He ran over and gave both of them a crushing hug and kisses on both cheeks.

"What's gotten into you?" Narcissa asked smiling.

Draco shook his head. "Long story, please come with me and ill tell you on the way."

The two older witches obliged, following the young blonde through the halls. They were just outside the kitchens when he told them that him and Hermione went to the Paris Manor and that Lucius had shown up there.

Narcissa gasped and felt panic flow through her body. With a flick of her wand, Draco was pressed up against the wall. "You did what? Draco Malfoy I spent years trying to protect you from the Dark Lord and i did it! Bloody Hell you lived through that monster of a man! And you go alone after I specifically forbid you and almost get yourself killed by Lucius?"

Andromeda stepped in and lightly pulled her sister back. "Cissa, you can't keep the boy under your watch all the time. He's a grown wizard now."

Narcissa gently let Draco down from the wall and hugged him tightly. "I should bloody beat you for that you little scoundrel"

THWAP!

"Owww, what..." Draco grabbed the back of his head as he felt a hand smack him upside the head.

"That's what you get for blatantly ignoring your mothers wishes for you to stay out of harms way AND for putting yourself and Hermione in danger." Andromeda scolded.

He sighed. "Okay okay I'm sorry! But can we please help Mr. Scammander get home safely?"

The two sisters hurried into the kitchen to find Mr. Scammander greedily shoving food in his mouth and chugging water, butter beer, and tea.

"Oh my...Sir, you need to go see Healer?" Andromeda asked.

He finished swallowing and cleared his throat. "No ma'am, but thank you. I just needed something to eat and drink. He was only giving me enough food to keep me alive.''

"Well lets get you home to your family then." Cissa suggested. "I'm sure your son is going to be thrilled to see you again."

The mans face lit up. "Oiy, yes i reckon so. That boy was the only thing keeping me going."

With that, The two witches took his hands and apparated him home. Draco sighed one sigh of relief and then ran back to Hermione.

She was laying curled up in his bed holding herself, her cheeks stained from tears. The sight of her so vulnerable made his heart ache. He slowly positioned himself next to her.

"Eat this, please, it will help." He said softly, offering her some chocolate.

She took it and ate it slowly. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, afraid if he let go she would somehow disappear.

"I'm so sorry, Love. I'm so so sorry. I promised I wouldn't let him hurt you." He said quietly, his voice thick as if he was trying not to cry.

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry, Draco. It's not your fault. You got all of us out of there alive."

They were silent for a moment, just soaking up the feeling of each other.

Hermione was the one who spoke first. "You threw a killing curse at him."

"And I will again if he ever tries to hurt you." He said matter of factly.

"Draco, I don't want you to let that darkness into your soul. Especially because of me." She replied.

He sighed. "Hermione, I would love to say that I won't do it. I don't want to take someones life from them. But I will kill him and not lose one wink of sleep of it means keeping you safe."

She sighed and she nuzzled closer into him. "I would kill for you Draco Malfoy."

He looked down at her, a bit shocked. "But you just...''

"Oh don't be surprised. Besides, you do crazy things for the people you love i guess."

He pulled her chin up and kissed her so intensely, she almost lost her breath. But she loved it. He made her skin prickle and her soul awaken. There was a fire between them and nothing could ever put it out. In that kiss, she saw her future. She saw her wedding day, her future blonde headed children, her everything was in that kiss.

She pulled back lightly before whispering. "I'm ready, Draco."

He smiled lightly, but hesitated. "Are you sure you're okay? You should rest..."

"Draco I feel wonderful, I feel alive and I feel wildly in love with you, so please, give me what I want."

She didn't have to ask him again. He kissed her again with the same intensity and passion as he slowly slipped of their clothes. They explored every inch of each other and tangled themselves together. It was only after they collapsed from exhaustion that they finally fell asleep in each others arms, both feeling complete.


	19. Chapter 18

The next few days of holiday passed in a blur. Draco was constantly on edge, always on a look out for his father. The thought of any of his family being hurt put a knot in his stomach and he was determined to be the one to stop Lucius from causing any more trouble or harm to anymore ever again. He even tried to get Hermione and his mother cancel the party.

"We have put so much effort into this, Draco I am not cancelling. Everyone is so excited! Besides it seems much safer to have everyone under one roof." Hermione said sternly.

His mother agreed with Hermione. They spent hours preparing the ball room and when they were done it really did look lovely. There was so much detail in every decoration and there was food a butterbeer enough to feed an army.

"Please relax." Hermione pleaded. "We're going to have a wonderful night tonight! It's a night we'll remember for a very long time."

Draco sighed. She may be right. Besides, Lucius couldn't get through the wards and there would be many talented witches and wizards in attendance. "Alright, Love. I will dance and laugh and relax."

She smiled brightly and his heart melted into a puddle. That woman could make him do anything.

"Well, we must start getting ready then! You're mum said she found a few gowns for me tonight so I'm going to go try them on and see if what I like."

Draco nodded. "Have fun, i'm gonna go out for a fly quick.''

So they parted ways, Hermione half skipping down the hall and Draco wandering out to the rose garden his mother kept. He found his broom up against the fence and mounted it, shooting up into the sky. He flew for what seemed like hours, just circling the Malfoy grounds, until the sun started to sink and the air got cool. He felt refreshed. Being in the air always gave him a sense of calmness, so with a clear head eh headed to the wash room and fell into a hot bath.

Meanwhile Hermione had already picked out an elegant silver gown and was also enjoying a hot bath. She noticed her finger tips pruning and decided it was time to get out and start getting to work.

She patted herself dry and looked in the mirror at her tangled mess of curls. She huffed as she tried to tame them and eventually just gave up on doing it herself. She skipped to throwing some light makeup on and slipping into the beautiful gown Narcissa had given her. The silver fabric felt so nice against her skin and she smiled at her reflection. The gown fell to the floor, but had a daring split that came up to the top part of her thigh. She threw on some silver sandals to match and emerald necklace that the Malfoy matriarch insisted she wear. It was all very overwhelming to Hermione. She saw herself as very plain and boring, but tonight she felt like a princess.

"Hermione dear, how are we doing?" Narcissa asked though the door.

Hermione opened the door and smiled. "Everything looks wonderful! Oh it absolutely beautiful. But I could use some help with my hair..."

Narcissa smiled. "Of course dear. Lets have a look."

So the twe stood in front of the large bathroom mirror as Narcissa twisted and pinned and patted Hermiones hair until she was finally done. And it looked stunning. Her hair in a french braid that was pinned into a bun with loose curls hanging down to frame her face.

"Ahhh! It looks great!" Andromeda said as she popped her head in.

Narcissa smiled. "Well i learned from the best."

The two sisters shared a smile. It was wonderful to see them growing so close after everything that had happened.

"Well i'm off to check on Draco. I want to make sure he's not late to his own party." Cissa chirped.

Hermione and Andromeda nodded as they headed to the ball room to greet their guests.

"Draco, are you decent?"

Draco opened the door to see his mother standing giddily out in the hall. "I'm getting ready mother dont worry, I just have to put on my suit."

"Oh very well. I just wanted to stop by and give you something." She held out a silver ring engraved with the Malfoy crest.

He took it with a curious look. "What is this?"

Narcissas yes sparkled. "For generations, every Malfoy man has given this ring to their beloved on a special day. Now, I'm not saying you should get on a knee and propose, but she is such a nice girl and you two are wonderful together. Maybe you could her the ring as a sign that you're serious about her?"

"I don't know mum, I don't want to pressure her into anything or make her feel rushed." He said nervously.

"You don't have to give it to her tonight, I think you should. She really cares for you, but whenever you feel its right."

Draco nodded and slipped the ring into the pocket of his suit.

Oh, Draco, by the way." His mum added. "That ring is special. If given to a woman who has already surrendered her heart to you, the ring will feel it. It will not be able to be taken off unless the woman decides she no longer wants to be part of your life or the Malfoy family. But if she truly desires it when given the ring, she will be recognized and treated as a Malfoy"

Dracos jaw was on the floor. "Mother, are you crazy? We're barely out of school! I can't put that kind of pressure on her."

Narcissa shook her head. "You're thinking too much into it. Maybe she want this, but you wont know until you try."

And with that she was off. Draco slowly put on his suit and wandered to the ball room. He wanted to give her the ring and show her how much he loved her, how serious he was about her. But what if she wasn't ready. What if it was too much for her too soon. He sighed and shook off the nausea building in his stomach as entered the ballroom. The place was already full of people, laughing and dancing. And just like in a fairy tale, his attention was jerked to Hermione.

"Merlin, she's so bloody beautiful." He whispered to himself.

Hermione felt his gaze and met his silver eyes. He looked so handsome. His suit was fitted perfectly to his body and the deep green color made his beautiful eye shine. As if in slow motion, they made their way to each other and met in a tight embrace.

"You look absolutely stunning." He gasped.

Her cheeks turned a rosy color as she smiled. "You as well, Mr. Malfoy."

In that moment his hand jerked to his pocket, to the ring his mother gave him. Hermione looked at him curiously.

He shook his head. "I'm just gonna do it."

"Do what?" She asked hesitantly.

"Hermione, I love you. Probably more than I've ever loved anybody, including myself. And this probably sounds crazy. But my mum gave me a family heirloom. It's a ring. And I want to give it to you. But it's a special ring. And I don't want to freak you out and think i'm crazy or trying to rush us into anything because i'm really not..."

She looked more confused than before he started talking. "Draco, you're rambling. What are you talking about?"

He took a breath. "Okay. This ring has been passed down to every Malfoy man in my family. They give it to their beloved when they feel right. And It feels right. But...if you take the ring and surrender your heart to me, even subconsciously, you will never be able to take it off. It recognizes you as a Malfoy forever. Unless, of course, you one day decide you no longer want to be a Malfoy. If that happens, you can take it off and you will no longer be seen as a proper Malfoy."

She looked a little taken aback. But she had a faint smile on her lips. "Can I see the ring?"

He nodded and dug in his pocket, placing it delicately in the palm of her hand.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

She looked up into his eyes and then back to the ring. Then, slowly, slipped the silver band onto her ring finger. Draco felt a huge smile form on his face and Hermione met that smile with a deep kiss.

"I love it, Draco. And i accept the terms and conditions." She laughed.

He pulled her into his arms and began twirling her around and guiding her along the dance floor. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. They danced. They talked to all their friends, they laughed. And Draco realized Hermione was right, yet again. He was going to remember this night for the rest of his life.

The night was going so magically. Everyone was enjoying themselves there was not a single care in that entire room. Until Dracos biggest fear came waltzing through the doors.

"Ohhh what a lovely party!" Lucius boomed.

The room went silent and everyone craned their necks to see what was happening. Narcissa gasped and ran to Draco and Hermione, pulling them behind her.

"Oh why so serious, Cissa? Darling, it's just me." He cooed.

"Get out! You're a monster and you are not welcome here." She hissed.

He laughed. "Not welcome? It's my bloody Manor! Oh also, you really should work on the wards out there. It was too easy to get by."

Draco was shaking. Every part of his being wanted to run out and kill the man that too his childhood, and was trying to take his future. He didn't have to wait long.

"This will be very quick. No one will get hurt. I just came for one thing. The moodblood." He stated.

Draco drew his wand. Harry, who made his way up to Draco and Hermione, also drew his wand. But it was Hermione who surprised everybody.

"You want me Lucius? You want to take me and kill me for tainting your poor son?'' She snapped. "Just come and get me then."

Harry and Draco jumped in front of her, buyt she quickly flicked them to the side with a swish of her wand.

"But before you do, I just wanted to let you know. I am now an honorary Malfoy. Forever." She held up her hand, showing him the ring. She tugged at the silver band but it wouldn't budge.

"You foul, dirty, loathsome tramp." That is a precious Malfoy heirloom and you put it on your disgusting body?" He spit.

Hermione gave a devilish smile and flicked her wand at hmim. He went flying through the air and smashed into the chandelier then falling to the ground.

"Crucio!" Draco yelled, throwing the curse at his father. "This is for hurting her. This is for hurting my mum. Crucio! This is for hurting me and everyone else around you without a second thought!"

Hermione grabbed his arm. "Draco, please stop. This isn't you. This is too far."

Her voice instantly calmed him. He wanted nothing more than to kill the man right now. But he had to be better. For her.

Lucius laughed. "That was a good one, Son. I knew you had it in you. Now go on. Kill me. Let that darkness in! You're a Malfoy!"

Dracos grasp tightened on his wand. The urge to end this man was growing stronger and stronger.

Lucius knew he wasn't winning this battle. It was him against a house full of other witches and wizards. But wasn't going out without a fight. He grabbed his wand and started throwing curses everywhere. Crucious flew through room, barely missing bodies. One landed on Luna. Another curse slashed through Nevilles thigh, he fell to the ground with blood running down his leg. And other curse hit poor old Andromeda. He threw her through the air and against a wall.

All at once they fought back. Harry, Narcissa, Draco, and Hermione all raised their wands to him.

Harry, holding a shaken Luna, screamed a crucio at him. Hermione cast a body binding spell. And Narcissa and Draco. The Malfoy Matriarch and her son, the beaten down wife of this lunatic and the heir to the Malfoy throne, threw the most unforgivable.

"I told you Lucius. You would die by my hands. Avadera Kedaver!" Narcissa yelled.

But before anyones curse hit him, he whispered out one final curse. "Avadera Kedavera."

All of the curses hit at once. Lucius was dead, killed by his own family. The other killing curse, thrown by Lucius was aimed directly at Hermione. He wanted her gone and erased from his sons life. But it didn't hit her. As she saw the green flash coming towards her, She was yanked out of the way. The last thing she saw was those beautiful silver eyes. The eyes that always chased the bad away from her. Draco put himself between her and death, and his lifeless body fell right in front of her.

She screamed. She screamed and yelled and shook him, begging him to wake.

"Hermione, he's gone." Harry whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Hermione."

Narcissa collapsed in tears and sobbed, holding her son, willing him to come back. But he never would. The Slytherin Prince was gone.

"I love you Draco Malfoy. I love you and I always will." Hermione sobbed into his ear. Hoping he would somehow hear her. "There's so much I wanted to experience with you. I wanted to be your wife. I wanted to have your children. I wanted a life for us."

Harry gently pulled her away from her lovers body and held her while she shook and sobbed.

"Harry, it hurts. It hurts, Harry!'' She screamed.

Harry fought back tears of his own. ''I know, Hermione. But that's the funny thing about love. It does hurt. And that's how you know it was real. Love hurts, Hermione. And I wish it didn't have to. I wish I could take away the hurt for you."

Harry lost his battle and the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It hurts." She sobbed again.


	20. Chapter 20

_**11 Years Later**_

"Scorpius Malfoy, I told you to double check your trunk and make sure you have everything!" Hermione said exasperated.

Her son sat engrossed in an article about the latest quidditch news. "Mum, just give me a minute please?"

She coouldn't help but smile at him. His white-blonde hair was a mess of curls and his silver eyes were obsessively scanning for the scores of his favorite team. He jumped up and cheered when he saw that his team won.

"Ok, ok, I'm going mum!" He sighed.

She double checked her own trunk and readied herself to leave. It was Scorpius' first year at Hogwarts and Hermiones' first day to work. She had finally become the transfiguration professor. She was offered the job sooner, but it was nearly impossible with Scorpius. She never regretted it though. Scorpius was her blessing. After losing Draco, she struggled to go keep going. She felt like everything had been taken away from her. But then she found out she was pregnant. Everything changed. It was still hard at times, knowing Scorpius would grow up without a father and Draco would never know the amazing person his son was, but Scorpius saved her. She often thought back to that special night, just a few days before Draco passed, that she was with Draco fully. He showed her how much he loved her with such a strong passion. He gave her his entire heart and a son.

"Mum, I'm ready now." The young boy said bouncing down the stairs.

"Hermione! Oh it's so good to finally have you here!" Harry called.

Hermione turned to see Harry chasing her and Scorpius down the hall. "Harry! Oh we've missed you, I'm sorry we didn't come to dinner last week.'

"I think mum didn't wanna go because she knew you would take me flying." Scorpius mumbles.

Harry laughed. "Well, now that you're here at Hogwarts I can take you flying whenever you want."

"You're the best Uncle Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm never going to win this fight am I?"

"Nope." Both Harry and Scorpius said.

"Alright, well run along to meet Headmistress McGonagall outside the Great Hall. You need to get ready for the sorting ceremony." Hermione instructed.

"Oh I can't wait. I bet i'm gonna be a Slytherin just like my dad was!" He beamed, and ran off down the corridor.

Hermione smiled and felt tears building up. "Draco would have loved to see him put into Slytherin."

"He would have been such a great father, Hermione. And trust me, I know he will be proud of whatever house Scorpius is in." Harry reassured.

"Who would have thought that we would have ended up here. You, defense against the dark arts. Me, transfiguration. Neville, Herbology. Draco would have been the potions master."

Harry laughed. "We used to get so excited when we talked about leaving but here we are. Back at home."

They walked towards the Great Hall to watch the sorting ceremony, sharing memories and laughing. Hermione was mindlessly tugging at the silver ring on her right hand. 11 years it had been on her finger and it still refused to budge. She smiled, her heart would always belong to the Slytherin Prince.

That night, Scorpius was unpacking his trunk in the Slytherin dorms. On his nightstand, was a picture of his mother and father that was taken New Years Eve eleven years ago. He loved looking at that picture and seeing his Dad twirl his mom around the dance floor. They were smiling and laughing, and every once in a while they would stop to come and wave at him.

He smiled a sad smile. "I'm going to be the best Slytherin Hogwarts has ever seen, Father. Just wait, i'll fill your shoes of the Slytherin Prince."


	21. Side Notes

Just a few side notes.

1.) I had some people message me wondering why i turned Ron into such a monster. I dont hate Ron and he would never be so vile. I really do love his character. But i wanted to show that in cases of assault, a lot of times its people you know, love, and trust. And to also show that as hard as it is to go through, you can get through it with proper help and support.

2.) I'm sorry for the grammatical errors. I couldn't keep up woth auto correct and i didnt catch all of the mistakes when i re-read and edited. I will be going through again to make sure all of the errors are fixed.

Thanks so much to everyone who followed along. 40 people isn't a large amount, but i still cant believe that many people decided to stay along with my story. I really do appreciate it! I'll be starting a nee fanfic soon. Im thinking of focusing on Harry and Luna, maybe with a side of Dramione. I guess we'll see!


End file.
